Trading Yesterday for Another
by KaylsDaughterofHades
Summary: Is it better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all? Annabeth had been asking herself that question every day since her secret came out and was publicized to the world. With her love for music diminishing, she now has to make a decision that could make or break her. One that affects her in more ways than she thought it would. One that could change her life. Sequel.
1. Announcement

**~Author's Note~**

 _Hey Everyone, yes it's me._

 _As you all can see by this post that yes, the sequel of Lies of the Wandering Soul is underway. Many people after I finished Lies of the Wandering Soul voiced their displeasure at the wait for this sequel but I have my reasons and they are justified. I do express gratitude for your patience but this is to show you how serious I am about this project._

 _The sequel is happening and I am announcing the date of postage of the first chapter._

 _It will be shortly after I finish my big up and coming exams which I have been working towards for the last eight plus months._

 ** _Sunday: December 3rd, 2017_**

 _I have been well into the planning and am very happy with where I am.  
_

 _The sequel is happening._

 _Two months of Exams and you will have what you have all been waiting for._

 _I thank everyone who has read Lies of the Wandering Soul and is anticipating this sequel._

 _The wait is worth is, I guarantee it._

 _I love you all my faithful supports and I will see you in two months when I delete this chapter and post chapter One of Trading Yesterday for Another.  
_

 _See you all soon._

 _I love you all._

 ** _~Michaela~_**


	2. Only One

Chapter One: Only One

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs **–** In Order of Appearance  
 _No songs added in this chapter_

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Well guys, here we are with the sequel that I have spent almost an entire year planning. I am super excited about it so I'm gonna keep it short and say hope you enjoy this first chapter and I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

In life, nothing was every what it was expected to be.

There are so many phrases used to describe life.

If life gives you lemons, make lemonade.

You make your own bed, you lie in it.

What do you do when everything you've ever done, ever cared for... ever loved is ruined by one mistake, one thought... one decision that made everything crumble like a tower of cards knocked down by a simple breeze blowing against it. A single choice that made everything around fall into ruin and then dissipates it into nothingness; turned into a central focus for the gossip tabloids and spoken about out in the open, for all the world to judge the story, but not the full one.

No one knew the full story except those involved in it.

Hazel Levesque honestly didn't enjoy this one aspect of the industry today; she found love in making music and understood the risks that came with the industry and she chose to do. She still chose to be a part of this industry and she knew what she was getting into when she chose to date a rising musician who had a prejudicial and prideful family who had an intense dislike for those who dated their family member and did not match their criteria or match their standards.

She honestly wanted the opportunity to prove herself but in their relationship Frank never once introduced her properly. They were told about her and she thought she had a chance if Frank took her to meet them but he never gave her that opportunity, instead he lied to them and she was oblivious to the whole thing until she listened to the message left for him by his family.

It honestly hurt her to learn that Frank lied to them, hid her from them and made them believe that he was as prejudiced as them and it kind of ruined her. She's already made a mistake when he left for a trip to visit her family. They had already been fighting and it just overwhelmed her and he had half broken up with her. It was because she wanted to meet his family and he didn't want that. It just killed them and when he had left to go see his family without so much as saying good bye to her, she just broke down in a fit of tears.

Over the course of time she had been employed at Apollo records she had formed a close friendship with Leo Valdez since they were both foster children. When she was little her mom just dropped her at a house, promising to be back but she never came back and Leo, his mom died in a horrible fire in their house and left his father disfigured and confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. He was mentally broken and unfit to care for his son so he was fostered.

They had bonded over that, formed a close friendship and shared things that no one knew in the beginning about themselves (that they later shared with friends) and formed a bond. That night Leo was their comforting her, whilst her boyfriend was away with his family. He took care of her, comforted her, was her shoulder to cry on, the one who was kind to her and telling her that everything was going to fucking be alright and she knew it would be alright...

...but them something happened. The air shifted and before she could comprehend what was happening that night, Leo kissed. It was brief, chaste and sweet, a sort of comfort. He didn't push her, he pulled away and apologized and in that moment the tension changed to something more intense and she leaned in and kissed him and then they kissed intensely. When she came to her senses it was because her phone which started ringing and it wasn't just anyone's ringtone.

It was Frank's.

When it rang she was pressed against the wall with her shirt off and Leo had his off, pressed flushed against her. The moment she saw it was Frank she stopped and they stood frozen until it stopped and then she went over and listened to the message left for her and she instantly felt guilty. She and Leo swore that no one would ever know and then she was forced to make a deal with the Devil and his name was Luke Castellan.

Everything was going fine, until the guilt grew too much, until Luke's lust for revenge terrified her to the point where she was afraid of her own safety around him. But the guilt grew, the fear of the impending consequences of both choices she had to make until she came to the realisation that Luke was going to ruin both anyway so she had a choice to make. It cost her everything but cleared her conscious but she would forever remain guilty.

She sighed as she pressed her hand flat against her rounded, heavily pregnant belly.

It was still a reality she was trying to process that six months ago she was a mere ten weeks pregnant and now a little over six months had passes since that day. She was going for eight and a half month check up, and felt like she was about to explode but she was happy, so incredibly happy. Her pregnancy had been made easy with the help of a close friend who loved and adored but was going through a rough patch of his own but they were doing okay you could say.

Hazel was hidden from the world, protecting herself from the gossip and criticism and judgement of strangers and the stress of reality but hiding out, only venturing out to go to her check-ups. It was a difficult life but it was one she had to live and she was grateful that Leo hadn't shunned her away, or tossed her aside when she needed him most. She was scared when she called him all that time ago; praying that she wouldn't have to do this on her own and she didn't which she would forever be grateful for.

She looked over at Leo who looked so different from the one she knew from months ago. He'd lost his sparkle, was a mature, adult who held nothing but stoic expression on his face in reality but only gained a little expression when recording a music video for his YouTube channel. She helped him, because no matter what he still had a bit of love for music. But his main job was his shop which had been growing in success. She was glad that he had something to fall back on but she could see that he wasn't happy anymore.

He'd been so kind and understanding towards her, he held judgment for her choices but at the same time understood when she explained and that is what she was grateful for. He looked over at her am let out a smile but it was empty, void of happiness, just a mask he wore to hide the pain inside he felt but it wasn't her fault for it. It's just how he wore himself now and she couldn't help but be grateful for all that he had done for her even though he was miserable.

She reached over and touched his hand in a soothing manor, smiling tenderly... giving off an aura of comfort that made his returned smile more genuine. "How is little one doing?" He asked, his eyes flickered to her stomach in the briefest of glances before being laser focused on the road in front of them.

Hazel smiled as she felt the baby growing within her kick against her hand, shooting fluttering butterflies of love and adoration in her heart, warming and filling her with love and undiluted happiness that helped her remember why she has kept in the dark for so long. The love a mother has for a child was more intense than she had ever believed and she fell in love with her and Frank's baby from the first moment she learnt she was pregnant. Even though it happened after a shit storm that was still growing and she even though she realised she was alone it didn't stop that love.

"Baby is doing great. Can't stop kicking or dancing on my bladder." She answered with a quiet chuckle as she caressed her belly, still telling herself that she really was going to be a mother because it still to this day hadn't really sunk in.

It had been a few days since she had gotten to see Leo properly. He was always so busy and even though she lived with him since she had lost her apartment because she was unable to pay her rent because she was jobless after everything that happened. Leo took her in, provided for her and her daughter, and helped her prepare for the baby's arrival which was drawing closer and closer as the minutes and hours went by.

She owed him a lot and he did it without hesitation, without so much as asking for anything in return except that she takes care of herself and her baby. She barely saw any of him anymore and since she was the size of a blue whale that swallowed a hot air balloon, she couldn't drive herself and she had no money for a cab. Even though the shop was insanely busy this particular Friday of the late October month, the 20th to be exact, he still without hesitation, said he would take her for her appointment.

Leo smiled without taking his eyes off the road, "I am glad. With the arrival date getting so close and all, I've been worried that the stress and the loneliness was getting to you since I haven't been around as much as of late." She knew Leo had a good heart and the concern was welcome but she didn't need. The beginning months of her pregnancy were terrifying and rough for her but she had grown into her pregnancy and she found the glow they talked about but she was alone.

Yeah she had Leo but it wasn't the same. She was well and truly alone. The minute she stepped outside and if someone recognized her, like in the early weeks before she started to show, they threw disdain and hateful words at her. Hissed at her and threw things at her like she was a piece of trash. She had no family, no friends, no job, con colleagues, no home... all she had was Leo and her pregnant self and she was to blame for it all.

She had to learn how to survive on her own but how can one do that when the hold world who knows nothing about her hates her because of how she was portrayed as a two timing slut who jumped between best friends. It was one thing that she had come to believe that she would never be able to get passed. She hadn't spoken her side. She hadn't atoned to her sins and spoke the truth, neither had Frank or Leo. She had seen photos of him all around on television.

Leo had said he'd seen Frank with a girl or two; that broke her on the inside but she understood. Life goes on so he was moving on but he didn't know about his own child, his own flesh and blood that over the last eight months had been piecing itself together within her womb. He didn't know about the soul within her that was half his and half hers in DNA and everything else in between. It was an empty feeling, the emptiness that filled with guilt because she hadn't told him about the baby.

It's not that she didn't want to. She had tried; honest to God she had tried to tell him. She used Leo's landline to call his number to make sure he still had the same number and her heart leapt out of her chest when she heard the soothing, deep yet haunting baritone of his voice. The way he said a simple _'hello'_ had everything within her melt, and she quickly put the phone when she felt the fear within her grow when she tried to gather the courage to tell him.

She would tell him but for now she had to get through the last few weeks left of her pregnancy and she wanted to be as stress free as possible and she loved this baby unconditionally and didn't want anything to happen to her beautiful little one.

Hazel opened her mouth to respond when the world started spinning… literally. She heard the sound of metal crashing into metal, the sound of glass shattering into a million pieces. She heard screaming… her own screaming ringing in her ears as time slowed down around her, as if everything was in slow motion.

Leo had somehow thrown himself over her, shielding her baby and body as she closed her eyes and prayed to whatever God was out there, begged for her baby's life to be safe as time seemed to move again and her body was violently thrown against the side of the car. She hit it with a heavy whack as her body collided into it. Moments before her seat belt had tightened around her as it locked in place and stopped her partially but did nothing to lessen the impact.

She felt pain rip through her, as if she was being electrocuted; the feeling of something thick running down the side of her neck. She could feel the muscles of neck tightening to the point where it felt like someone was strangling her as she tried to breathe. Her head felt light, she bodily presence felt faint as she tried to move, the metallic scent of blood filling her nose as her stomach clenched tightly. She whined it pain as a stabbing sensation started in her lower back, as if someone was trying to hack her spine out her body. The distinct feeling of wetness running down and between her legs as pain hit her harder than she had believed it would.

She cried out, feeling like her breath had been punched out of her lungs as she tried to move but was unable to. She heard voices, sirens, shouting and unidentifiable noises that made her dizzier. "P-Plea-se... my-my b-b-bay-bee... my baby, s-sa-ve my ba-by." She begged as she heard someone trying to talk to her but the voice grew fainter, the noises dissipating into nothing but the sound of silence as the darkness claimed her...

* * *

 **Well everyone, there we are. The very first chapter of Trading Yesterday for Another, the sequel to Lies of the Wandering Soul. For any new readers, I suggest you go read that story first to understand what this one is all about. I am excited about the sequel, I have been planning this for an entire year since the finale of Lies and I hope all the previous fans who are reading this are as excited as I am about this. Anyway, thank you for the read and I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave a review, favourite and follow my story if you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon and it will be longer, I promise. Anyway, I will catch you later. See you all again soon guys.**

 **~Michaela~**


	3. The Call

Chapter Two: The Call

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs **–** In Order of Appearance  
 _No songs added in this chapter._

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Well would you look here... a daughter of Hades has returned after not being alive for almost five months... I sincerely apologize about that... but life has a way of being bitter and nasty and exams and loss of everything have a way of making a writer curse the heavens and hell.**

 **But yeah, I guess you can say I am back now. But I have a whole lot of catching up to do. I love everything for all of my stories and I've been trying to restart all my research again and writing. I have also started my hectic study schedule for my subjects at school again so I can't promise weekly or monthly post but I will try my best to at least post something for all my stories once a month.**

 **But I do apologize about the wait. I know I'm a terrible writer but I will try my best to catch up. This story, I know where I am going and will try update when I can, hopefully at the end or beginning of the month, depending on when I finish all my writing.**

* * *

 _Blurred lines,_ a phrase that could be used to describe the thoughts that flowed through her brain but the way they are processed because overwhelming that they arrest focused on properly.

 _Broken soul;_ a way to describe the shell of her former self that she had become.

 _Empty;_ that's all she was on the inside. Her heart, body and mind were empty and hallow.

 _Love;_ she didn't know what that was anymore, not since that day. Her love for the life she had worked hard for was just… gone. The enthusiasm for music and life itself was gone, swept away by the media storms that followed the truth coming out into the light.

She had a name but she felt like no one. To the paparazzi she was the number one story line right now; she has been the most stalked person in the world for these last six months. When was she going to walk out into the world without fear of being chased by those who made their living following and telling every detail of her life to the world? She had never left the sanctuary of Apollo Records.

It had become her safe haven.

It was her home.

She couldn't leave without being mobbed so she just lives in her music room. She has a pillow and blanket on the couch in her room, she barely sleeps though, barely identifies with all the instruments of her music room. No one bothers her when she goes and hides out on the roof for most of the day before coming down to lock herself in her room and feel like she is already dead on the inside.

 _Six months..._

 _For six long, agonizing months she had been holed up in one place._

She had been living like a squatter in the place where she was celebrated for her achievements. It just became a place of the past, joyous memories became haunting nightmares that she wished she could just forget. That love was gone, it had died and she didn't know if she'd ever find it ever again.

She hadn't once stepped food out the building and today was the first day that Annabeth Chase had stepped outside the walls of her tower, her prison and sanctuary, the only place she had ever really known as a place where happiness grew into a butterfly bursting free only for its world to come crashing down around them.

She hid her face, his herself from the world, from the people who were camped out there, waiting for something, anything, even if it was just a glimpse of the back of her head and climbed into the car that was waiting outside for her. They didn't recognize her, not that they really could because she didn't look the same anymore.

None of her friends, co-workers, or anyone for that matter knew she had changed physically. She cut her hair; her once gold blonde princess curls that swayed and waved hello to the sun when she walked outside were no longer there. Her hair was short, rough cut making it look like it was a bad job which it was but that is how she wanted it. She cut it herself, couldn't stand the fact that this was one of the features that made her who she was but she didn't want to be that.

She regretted it but still trimmed it down, keeping it short but hiding her identity crisis underneath a beanie. It hid it well, a single curl always somehow not being tucked in, the rebellious little piece of fringe it was. She truly didn't identify in appearance to the Annabeth Chase she once was, and it wasn't just in that one singular way. It was everything...

The Annabeth Chase the world once knew and loved was gone.

She stared down at her lap as the gentle hum of the vehicle driving through the city was the only noise she could really hear was the brokenness of her lost reality. She was silent, completely mute and void of the entertaining enthusiasm she once bared when she had animated and enthusiastically verbose conversations that used to fill this very vehicle.

Charlie glanced at her in the mirror. She never looked anymore. She never spoke anymore. She was a lost girl that seemed to have been stolen from Neverland; wanting to go back but she never could. She was lost in a world with no comfort; there was people who offered it out to her but she never wanted it. Charles could see how affected she was by everything that had happened and continued to happen due to those people she never could escape from.

She was Annabeth Chase but she wasn't the same girl he had known since he met her all those years ago. He himself had been shocked the first time he had seen her come out of her enclosed cave that was her music room and he was shocked to see her appearance. She was thinner than before but at the same time, she wasn't anorexic thin so he didn't pay attention to that. No, he focused more on her appearance.

She'd taken to that beanie she wore constantly like it was her last reaching life line to survive. It was her present best friend and she never went anywhere without it but it just made it seem like she was constantly trying to hide something beneath it because there was a day he never saw her without it. She wore a hoodie a lot of the time. He'd never seen it before but he never saw her without it. She looked like a constantly sad person with emo characteristics.

He was surprised when she messaged him and asked him to come and get her and take her to The Accident and Emergency Centre in the upper part of town. She gave no reasons why. Made no comments. She didn't even say hello, just gave him a look that said thank you before she closed in on herself and introduced herself to bokette. The Japanese translation was staring out into space without thinking of anything and everything. He was concerned as to why she wanted to go to an A & E Centre but he'd take her where she needed to go nonetheless.

Annabeth stared out the window, lifeless; frozen and suspended in time as she recollected the events that led up to this singular moment of her breaching the safety of her tower and venturing out into the world like a Disney princess, curious about anything and everything. She was not like that anymore. She looked down at her lap where her phone lay, a blank look in her eye as she recollected the events that led up to this brave journey out of her safe haven.

* * *

" _Hello Miss Chase. I am calling you from Bellevue Accident and Emergency Centre. You were listed as an emergency contact for a miss Hazel Roselle Levesque." A voice spoke through the line, professional, yet full of concern as she sound liked she was reading off of a script._

 _Annabeth sat up on her bed/couch and held her phone to her ear, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she tried to bring herself out of her shocked state. She had never thought in a million years that she would receive a call like this... especially for the woman who had helped the man who hated her, ruin her life. "I don't recall being listed but if you are phoning it must have some importance." She said with an displeased sigh. She remembers Hazel asking her to be listed as an Emergency contact since she had no immediate relative._

" _Miss Levesque was in a serious accident with a Mr. Leo Valdez I believe. They are being rushed in as we speak. Mr. Valdez has suffered a dislocated shoulder but Miss Levesque has been rushed into the operating theater for emergency surgery. We wished to inform you of this..."_

* * *

Annabeth didn't know how she felt about being called in. It wasn't something she was very excited about given the current circumstances but nonetheless she couldn't deny that a big part of her still cared for the girl. Even if their friendship was a lie to get information, to Annabeth, Hazel was family and she owed it to herself to not let that part of her slip which is why she called Charles and asked him to take her, even with all the risks she couldn't not go.

"We're here Annabeth?" Charles said as he pulled into the drop off area in front of the hospital and put the hand break on."Is there anything I can do for you Annabeth?" He asked in a soft and concerned tone as he glanced over his shoulder.

Annabeth was silent as she looked at the ominous building. Should she really be doing this? After months of avoiding this eventuality, she wasn't ready for it. Someone was bound to recognize the vehicle and her when she stepped out. Was she honestly so sure about this? She didn't know if she was making the right decision or not. She was so afraid of this. "Tell me why I should be doing this instead of hiding away?" She whispered, for the first time in the cold and bitterly silent months, she finally had said something and it was a heavily important question.

Charles looked at her; her grey eyes never leaving the building or the people walking in front of it, going in and out or just walking by. He watched her as she watched as time and life all around her went by and she was losing it. This wasn't the girl, no, woman. This wasn't the woman he had learned to know and seen at times of greatness and times of weakness. "Because you have to be stronger that fear you live in. Fear shouldn't be allowed to control and rule a person's life. You're done enough hiding Annabeth. It's time to step out into the light because you wouldn't have stepped in the car, let alone left the building if it weren't something gravely important and I know you already have your answer."

Annabeth looked at Charles with a sad look in her eye, but one filled with understanding and agreement. He was right. She wouldn't have come if this hadn't meant anything to her. She knew deep down inside her she was still the same girl, unafraid of the world and their opinion of her, only afraid of disappointing herself and if she didn't go in there, then she would regret it for the rest of her entire life. She gave him a sombre smile, small but present as she pulled the handle on the door and opened it but didn't push it open, not just yet.

"Thank you Charles." She said with a soft and grateful smile on her features as she pushed opened the door, shouldering her laptop bag that wasn't a laptop back and closed the door and walked to the open driver's side window. "Will you wait for me Beckendorf?" She asked softly.

"Need you ask? It's my job and you're my friend. I'd wait a thousand years for you so I know you are safe." He said with a gentle smile on his features. He forgot what it felt like smiling like this. He hoped he would do it more and see more of her smile."Text when you are ready to go." He said with a gentle nod.

She nodded back, "Will do. They will all lose their asses when they find out I am here." She said with a chuckle as she stepped away from the car. "I will see you when I am done." And with that, she was walking away and into the building.

Charles smiled with pride as he watched her walk away. She was still fighting the demons and losing various battles but she was winning the overall war and that made him swell with pride. He pulled out the drop off parking area and drove off towards the main parking lot and switched off his vehicle, an echoing silence filling the space but he enjoyed it and couldn't resist picking his phone out of his pocket and searching for his wife's number and sending her a message.

* * *

 **To: Selina (Wifey) Beckendorf**

 **Hey baby. There is something I need to tell you and you won't believe me at first but I think Annabeth is starting to come back to us. She has actually left the building and I have dropped her off somewhere she needed to be. I am sitting here waiting for her. I think she might be coming back round and being herself again.**

 **From: Charles Beckendorf**

* * *

He blossomed with pride as he put his phone away and switched on the screen in the car and found his music playlist and searched for that song he really liked, but then again, he loved all the music she made but that one she did with Thalia really was a true representation of who she was as an artist. He sat back, relaxed with his window closed and his eyes closed, doors locked for safety and listened as the two harmonizing voices filled the room.

* * *

Annabeth pulled on her bag as she walked towards the reception, avoiding all the curious looks from people as she walked down the hall. She bit her lip and kept her head low, eyes averted and closed in on herself ever so slightly as she made her way towards the main reception. She wasn't as obvious to spot as she used to be as she arrived at the reception. "Ummm hello. My name is Annabeth Chase." She whispered to the main nurse when she was alone.

The nurse's green eyes widened in recognition of the name. "hello miss." She greeted. "Miss Levesque is on the third floor. A Mr. Zhang is there waiting and Mr. Valdez who was in the accident with Miss Levesque is currently being treated for his injuries near the nursery." She explained with a soft voice. "Would you like me to show you?" She asked softly.

Annabeth, "Yes please." She said softly as the nurse lead her to the stairwell, believing it was a safer route. "Thank you for not revealing it is me."

"It's no problem miss." She said with a soft smile on her face. "I can understand why... and I hope I am not pushing any boundaries, but I want to say that I understand your reasons for why you did what you did. You did it for him, and you never intended to hurt him." She said softly to Annabeth who bit her lip.

"Thank you ma'am. Very few agree with you." She said softly as they walked up the stairs.

She hadn't thought about Percy in a long time... not in the past six months and three days... not that she was counting. She had become numb and closed off to try and forget the wrong she did that man. The man who never asked for anything more than honesty and love. She still remembered the closing moments of the day that changed her life...

* * *

" _That's a lie." Percy ground out, making Annabeth stop as he spoke, "I trusted a liar, a façade, a fake face. I trusted a person who I thought understood me, loved me and wanted to spend every waking moment making sure that I was nothing but happy each and every day…" He trailed off, his voice going softer before he let out a bitter chuckle, "Turns out everything I believed was a fucking a lie."_

" _That's not true. I only lied to you about what I did and what my name was, but everything I told you about myself, it was all the truth, I swear." Annabeth pleaded, her heart feeling empty and shattered when Percy looked up and met her gaze and she saw his usually vibrant green eyes were dull… empty, almost soulless._

" _Leave."_

" _Percy, please. I love you, that part isn't a lie." Annabeth pleased, trying to assure him and make sure he knew that she did it to protect him, not because it was a joke or a game._

 _Percy shook his head, his body shaking, voice breaking as he spoke out, "It's been nothing but a sick game to you. A fucking prank. It was some sick joke to all of you, playing with my heart, my trust, what the fuck is wrong with all of you?!" he shouted, shoved the kitchen stools that in front of him, screaming out in anguish before he marched up to her and yelled, "Was this some sick, sadistic game to you, huh?! Was this some way to get popularity?! Was this all a stunt, playing with a human being's heart and feelings and trust. What kind of sick, twisted human being are you!?" Percy didn't care that his neighbors could see or hear the confrontation. He didn't care because many stood there, old and new recording it like a television show which on fueled the anger._

" _Percy, it wasn't like that! It wasn't some game. I love you, it killed me to lie to you but I did it to protect you, not hurt you." Annabeth pleaded back, tears streaming down the both of their faces as they stared at each other. Percy shook his head, not believing her, "Percy please. I know it was wrong to lie and I am sorry but I wasn't it to protect you. You gave me reality, love, trust… happiness, something I hadn't felt in so long."_

 _His eyes wandered to the necklace that adorned her neck, his eyes solely focused on the pendant. The symbol of his heart and soul, the symbol that represented the love and happiness he had been gifted by Anna, his Anna, the woman he knew and loved. Anger coursed through him as he gripped the heart shaped pendant that bore his initial and the small green emerald that represented him and yanked._

 _Annabeth winced as the chain snapped from around her neck, the reality of that notion hitting her hard as a sob escaped her lips. The symbolism was easy to detect, easy to bear witness to. Even the dumbest person on the planet could tell exactly what that action represented before the words even left his lips as he squeezed the necklace tightly in his fist and hissed out, "Get out."_

 _Annabeth stood there, she expected him to be hurt but he was blindsided and shown pictures, shown her secret before she had the chance to sit him down and tell him the truth herself. Who knows, the actions taken would have been different but the outcome would have been the same. She'd hurt, broken and destroyed him and he wanted nothing to do with her. She'd spoken her piece, told him the truth but in the end, she was unwanted._

 _He hated her._

 _She backed away, her voice catching in her throat as she croaked out a strained, broken "I'm sorry," Before she let out a sob, her hands covering her mouth as she said it again, "I'm so sorry," before she turned on her heel and ran, sifting her way through the gathered crowd._

* * *

She wiped her eye as the tear fell from her eye. She had been rocked to the core, wounded and broken and dead in a single moment that she would never be able to stop reliving in her dreams.

"We're here." The nurse informed her as she had lead Annabeth like a blind lamb to the slaughter. Annabeth didn't even realise they had exited the stairwell but the moment she had control of her own mind, she looked up and saw the familiar yet different form of Frank Zhang.

She hadn't seen or heard anything about him since he walked away from his friends, his family, his band, Apollo records... he was helluva different now. He had grown taller, looked more intimidating and had an aura of annoyance and distaste to his frame. He didn't want to be here... yet here he was.

"Been a while Frank." She whispered, catching his attention as he looked up at her like a dear caught in the headlights as his eyes widened in recognition.

"Annabeth..." he whispered in disbelief as he looked at her, "What are you doing here?" He asked as he shifted on the couch and made space for her to sit.

She smiled and took a seat next to him, "The hospital called me. How did you know about her?" she asked him softly as she looked into his eyes. The sparkle was gone, it was a mirrored reflection of her own eyes that were soulless and dead.

"Hospital called me. I didn't believe them at first and then I put the news on and saw the accident and recognized her in the car as they were trying to get her out." He said softly as he looked at his hands. They were taped up, as if he were doing fighting or training. "I almost didn't come, but I felt that I would have regretted it if I didn't come... I still love her." He whispered softly as he bit his lip.

"I didn't know if I would come either... not after what she did." Annabeth whispered as she played with her fingers in an attempt to remain calm. "But I would have regretted it if I didn't come." She whispered as she bit her lip, "A fucked up part of me still cares about her. The girl that died that day, what part of her still exists, still cares." She whispered as she looked round the waiting area. "What have you been doing since you left?" she asked softly.

"Had to get a job somewhere since my family disowned me for lying to them about Hazel. The truth is I am glad they disowned me. I hated them." He whispered as he clenched his fist, "I'm a fighter now. My hands are the only thing I'm good at using and I needed to get my anger out so fighting was the way to go." He said as he leaned back.

"No more music?" She asked him in surprise. One thing she knew about Frank was that he loved his music deeply and for him to not do it was a shock.

He nodded, "It's my past. I left it behind the day I left." He said as he gave a sad smile, "Sometimes I miss it, but it's gotten easier to leave it behind and right now, its the best decision I could have made. I don't love it as much as I used to anymore. How can you keep doing something you don't love anymore?" He said as he looked away at the wall in a deep and distant look, as though he were in deep thought.

What he said sparked something in Annabeth?

To do something you had to love it.

Once upon a dream, music was everything. Life, hopes, dreams, love and everything. It was her greatest treasure and her most important piece of her soul...

But that part of her soul had died.

She'd lost the love for music... she still loved it but not as much as she used to and what Frank said had left something for her to think about. Did she want to keep doing this for the rest of her life? Did she was to keep subjecting herself to the negativity of music without having a true reason for wanting to do it anymore? Did she want to do music anymore? Did she love it anymore?

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" A familiar shrill erupted and drew both the two parties attention to the scrawly, elfish faced Leo Valdez who looked like he was going to set fire to the place as he glared not at Annabeth but at Frank who was on his feet.

"I'm here because I got a fucking phone call. I can be here if I want to!" Frank hissed in anger as he looked at Leo who had his arm in a sling and a plaster covering a patch on the left side of his head.

"You fucking threw her away! You should fucking leave because you don't deserve to be here for either of them because you fucking abandoned them you stupid asshole!" Leo hissed as he shoved Frank.

Before Frank could raise his fist, Annabeth was in between them and shaking her head, "Enough! We are in a hospital. Control yourselves and what do you mean them, Valdez?" She said in confusion.

"He is talking about Hazel and her daughter." Another voice said soflty and calmly. All heads turned and Annabeth's eyes widened in recognition. Will Solace, Apollo's son. "Hey guys. Been a while." He said to Frank and Annabeth.

"How are they?" Leo asked, forgetting about Frank altogether as he approached Will. "Please tell me her and the baby are okay?" he pleased softly.

"Miss Levesque suffered some minor head trauma but due to the excessive loss of blood and the energy required to give birth, we've had to put her into a medically induced coma." He explained softly. "Her daughter was born not breathing. The umbilical cord wrapped around her throat but we managed to get her to breathe even with her being premature. We've got her in an incubator for now but she should be perfectly fine. She is healthy and just about fully grown."

Leo sighed in relief. "Can we see them?" he asked as Frank stood there with Annabeth, processing what they had just heard.

"Hazel is being set up in her room at the moment but the baby you can come see." Will said with a warm smile on his face his face he pulled out a letter. "I went through the trouble of having that DNA test done for Hazel. This is for you to sign Frank." Will said as he showed them the birth certificate where his name was. "Your daughter needs a name, Frank." He said softly.

Frank stared in disbelief, "She... she was pregnant with my baby." He whispered as he looked at Leo for confirmation.

Leo was frowning but nodded. "Yes. And as for the name, she wanted to name her after her after you. Frankie Marie Zhang." He said as he looked at his once band mate and best friend.

Frank had a tear running down his face as he looked down at the paper in disbelief but his hand moved and wrote in her name and he signed under his name and handed the form to Will. "Can... can I see her?" He asked softly.

Will smiled and nodded as he ushered them towards the hall, "This way." He said with a smile.

They all followed him but Annabeth stopped when she saw a familiar figure... hunched over with a distinct air of sorrow and heartache surrounding them.

"Hermes?" She asked hesitantly as she approached the figure.

The man looked up and it was indeed the frail and slowly breaking form of Hermes Castellan... Luke's father. "A-a-nna-beth?" He said as he used the back of his hand to wipe the stream of tears running down his face that seemed endless.

She nodded, "It's me. Why... why are you here?" She asked softly as she cautiously sat down next to him, concerned even though she hadn't seen the man since she was fifteen years old. "Why are you so upset?"

"You wouldn't care... not since everything that happened." He said in a defeated tone as he hung his head, almost in shame.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, feeling confused and at the same time a little hurt by what ever his meaning was... even though she didn't know what it was.

"Luke's dead Annabeth." He said as he looked at his hands, silence encompassing the man as the tears seemed to fall once more.

Annabeth was stunned... _Luke's dead?_

Her mouth wend dry, she felt like she had been starved of water for longer than the sahara desert had been without rain. She was frozen. A man she once called friend, that she now called enemy was... _gone._

"What... what happened?" She asked as she tried to lick her lips to moisten them but it was like all the water in her body had evaporated.

"Luke was sick Annabeth. Not physically, but mentally. His mom has dementia and Luke... he had the early stages of it, coupled with an extreme case of multiple personality disorder that stemmed from a traumatic abuse he suffered as a child." He whispered in an almost guilty tone.

Annabeth didn't know what to do or say in that moment except offer and ear and she did.+

"His mom and I, we'd separated after his birth but she won custody because she was there and I wasn't... when you were fifteen, he was locked in a bedroom after nearly being beaten to death by his mom... you called me worried about him... I found his almost dead... he was never the same since..." He whispered as rubbed his hand. "I went to visit him and found his with a stomach full of pills and ten different bottles of alcohol, still alive but when I brought him... they told me he was brain dead... there was no coming back..." his voice got thicker and heavier as he ran his hand roughly over his eyes to stop the tears. "I pulled the plug... watched him take his last breath..."

The man burst into a flood of sobs and tears as he broke down... all strength and resolve had snapped and shattered like a thin twig. The man who exuded strength and confidence, the man that Annabeth knew as Hermes Castellan was rendered down into an empty and broken being.

Annabeth wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into a one armed hug and offered what condolences she could... but she herself did not know what to do or say in this very moment... a man she had known most of her life... he was someone she loved and cared for... and he changed and became something she hated... but she still felt sadness and guilt for the man that was Luke Castellan.

"He wasn't the person he was anymore and there was nothing I could do. He hurt people he never wanted to hurt and took his life!" Hermes whimpered tearfully as he reached beside him and pulled a book out and looked at it. "He left a note... wanted me to give this to you... please, I know you hate... hate him for what he did but please, take it... for me." He pleaded softly.

Annabeth looked at the old and worn leather bound journal with hesitance and apprehension... the dark and twisted secrets that could be written on the very pages inside made her bite her lip in concern for her own sanity. Could she do it? Take the history of a man that's soul purpose in life to ruin her own, which he successfully did but manipulating fault on her own part...

Did she take it?

She didn't want to upset Hermes any further but nodded as she had a stoic look on her face and accepted the journal from the man.

"His funeral is on Wednesday... I know no one will come... but I figured I should let you know... there was a time he was your friend Annabeth... I hope you come." He whispered as a nurse appeared.

"Mr. Castellan. The doctor will see you now." She said softly with a sad look in her eye.

He smiled a sad smile. "Thank you May." He said softly as he stood up and wiped his eyes. "Good bye Annabeth." He said softly to her as he turned on his heel and followed the nurse, leaving Annabeth staring down at the book in her hands.

Luke was dead... one of her best friends was dead... but also one of her most hated enemies was dead as well.

She was torn... she didn't know how to feel as she hugged the book to her chest and aimlessly walked to the elevator where people crowded.

She stared at the book like it was enigma, a mystery upon which she was uncertain she wanted to investigate.

"hey mommy look. It's Annabeth Chase!" A little girl beamed as she looked up at Annabeth's sad and empty eyes.

She felt nothing as the voices erupted in a zealous cacophony. She felt nothing as the camera flashes as people tried to get a picture of her stoic and emotionless face. She was empty, cold and dead inside.

The elevator doors dinged and she walked out in a neutral pace as people followed... the name _**"Annabeth Chase!"**_ echoing through the hospital as more and more people gathered around her but she just weaved her way through.

She just walked to where Charlie was... he caught sight of the scene and zoomed into action like the flash and got her in the car... she still didn't blink as she sat comfortably in her seat, doors locked and car zooming away.

All she did was pick up her phone and texted the one person she honestly kept in contact with. The message simple and emotionless as a single lone tear fell from her eye without her even registering it's presence..

* * *

 **To:** Thalia Grace

 _Thals, Luke is dead..._

 **From:** Annabeth Chase

* * *

 **well everyone, that is our second chapter in and I have to say, it was a whirlwind one to write but I managed to get it done. I am pleased with the outcome but now, where do we go from here. You'll just have to wait and find out my dear darling Fictioneers. Catch you all on the flip side.**

 **~Michaela~**


	4. Shattered Ones

Chapter Three: Shattered Ones

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

Added Songs **–** In Order of Appearance  
 _No songs added in this chapter._

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Hey everyone, would you look at that. Back once again and I think so far with TYFA, I'm starting off quite well I must admit and I am very pleased with that. Well, here are with chapter three, and finally, we get to see what's been happening with the other broken heart that was left at the end of Lies. Who could it be? Read and see.**

* * *

~ **Tuesday Night News** ~

 **BREAKING NEWS! FIRST OFFICIAL SIGHTING OF ANNABETH CHASE SINCE THE TWENTY-FIFTH OF APRIL!**

 **Photographed and videoed leaving Belleview hospital earlier today, a very different Annabeth chase was seen emerging out the same hospital where an hour before, ex band member of the Heart Throbs and Frank Zhang was seen arriving moments after a pregnant and presently in labour Hazel Levesque accompanied by other ex band member Leo Valdez were brought in after being involved in a horrible accident earlier today.**

 **According to sources, Miss Chase was seen leaving stoic and un-enthused by all the cameras and attention, reasons unknown but it was later informed that ex boyfriend and music board director Luke Castellan has tragically passed away... but what has suddenly brought the pop star out of hiding since the messy unveiling of her relationship and secrecy of her identity as a woman named -**

* * *

 _Black..._

Nothing but black was seen on the television screen...

It had been switched off, the owner no longer interested in seeing or hearing the name of something that ruined the very stable foundations of life around him. the name that was a memory but a nightmare, a construct of lies and deception, all to hide the truth...

 _Anna Olympia..._ a name that was permanently stained on his skin and mind... but it was not real. The woman was not real. She never was. It was a facade, a mask of deception, a stupid manipulative game where the unsuspecting pawn was a broken man by the name of Percy Jackson.

For six months two names coupled with his on the news in repeated fashion.

 _Anna Olympia..._ the woman who never existed and never had.

 _Annabeth Chase..._ the snake that lay beneath the guise of a woman who suffered a broken heart and never got to pursue her dream of music and live a life of happiness and not confrontation and hate... the woman who played as a fiddler and made him dance like her puppet... she was the puppet master and he was a toy for her game.

He was a truly broken man... his love for life and love in general were dead and empty like he was.

Percy sat on the floor of his unkempt and tornado animal attack torn room, not caring about the stench of unwashed clothes and empty assorts of alcoholic beverages adorning the floor around him.

He was a hob living in a home that no longer felt of his own... it was his own version of hell because every where he looked... he saw _**her!**_ He pulled the beer bottle in his hand to his lips and emptied the half full bottle.

There was not enough alcohol in the world to make the pain go away.

He was overzealous in his finishing of his beverage that some spilled onto his vest... he cursed. It was the last clean thing he owned and now it too was stained with the torturous and agonizing pain of ruin like his soul had been subjected too.

He pulled it off and threw it at the television, not caring anymore.

He just didn't care anymore.

Caring meant feeling and he didn't want to feel. He never wanted to ever fucking feel again.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Percy groaned in annoyance. If it was another fucking neighbour he was going to bash their head in with a beer bottle.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Percy, I know you're in there!" A familiar voice called through the door. Percy ground his teeth, of course _**he**_ of all people, would come looking for him. He was his boss after all.

He sluggishly climbed to his feet, kicking bottles around and cursing so much that it would make an army of pirates turn red enough that the earth glowed brighter than the sun. He stumbled to the door and undid the numerous locks on the door and wrenched the door open and stared stoically at the man that was his boss... and his father.

"Jeez Percy. What happened?" Poseidon asked in concern as he took his son's appearance in but froze. Since reconnecting with Percy, he had never bore witness to the scars of Percy's past that adorned his body... today was the first time he was seeing what that monster did to him.

But he also couldn't help but take in the true appearance of his son. the rough uneven growth of his son's facial hair where skin used to be smoother than a babies butt, and the matted mess that was once his midnight hair that looked like it had been dipped in dust and been unwashed for a month... it probably had because that was the last time Poseidon saw his son come to work.

Out of respect, Poseidon gave Percy his space... _he wished that he hadn't now._

"What does it look like dad? Nothing happened; I was just taking your advice on letting go." Percy said with a distinct scowl on his face.

"You know this is not what I meant Percy." Poseidon said softly, noticing how pained Percy's eyes were and how empty and sad they were. The sparkle was gone, his son was most likely gone. This man wasn't the son he knew and loved, he was a shell of an amazing person that had been hurt badly.

"Well I told you I am never forgive them. Ever!" He said with explosive anger and sorrow. "They all fucking lied to me. My own mother lied to my face. She is dead to me." He hissed as he made to close the door but Poseidon was quick enough to wedge his foot between the door and the frame and pushed his way inside and closed the door behind him as his son stormed off to his fridge and grabbed another bottle of beer. "Sure, fucking come in uninvited, so fucking classy dad." He spat as he opened the bottle.

"Percy, I just want to help. You have to let me in son!" Poseidon said in a soft plea. For months since the incident, he'd tried to get his son back, to get him to feel and open up, but Percy refused to let him in.

"I don't want to let you in!" Percy growled as he turned and glared at his dad. "The last time I let someone in, I fucking lost everything and got my soul fucking stomped on and broken heart plastered all over the news, everywhere in the fucking world because of a snake wanting to play dress up!" he hissed with tear filled eyes. "I let someone in and I got burned worse than I've ever been burned because the person was never real!"

"I know Percy." Poseidon whispered as he moved forward and cupped his son's face in his hands and looked into his son's tear filled eyes, "I know you are hurting and I'm sorry you got hurt but please, don't shut me out because it will kill you." He whispered as he wrapped his arms round his son's shaking from as he cradled him close. "I'm right here Percy, I'm right here." He promised.

Percy bit his lip and tried to keep it in.

He'd stopped himself feeling for so long, he just wanted to stop the hurt.

As the first tear fell, he felt his wall crumble brick by brick and the promise and assurance made it all come tumbling down as he gripped his father in a fierce hug, his face buried in his father's neck as the sobs escaped his lips and the raging waterfalls of tears poured from his eyes.

Agony filled his soul, complete and utter pain overwhelming him and forcing him into submission as he let all the pain out.

Poseidon held onto his son, rubbing his back as he comforted his son... he never saw him so broken like this and it broke his soul to him so broken.

Percy just let it all go...

For the first time in nearly six months, he let his flood gates open and let himself feel the pain of being manipulated, lied to and be deceived by someone he loved... but never existed...

* * *

 _At Apollo Records..._

It's hard to realise just how little you knew about someone who was supposed to be your best friend...

Reading Luke's journal was like reading his life story. Hundreds of pages of scribbled, stained, faded pages that stared up at her. At times it was hard to read the writing because everything was in here, including reasoning's she'd never understand but would one day come to understand.

His mom was really sick... mental issue upon mental issue upon mental issue. She was a very troubled woman. She twisted love into hate, harm into her own version of trying to protect him, hatred was her form of love in her mind. Love was poison to her so Luke never truly knew what love was growing up.

When they were kids, the day Annabeth missed school with Thalia and her dad, Luke got cornered by bullies and they were awful. She had to stop reading because of how intense the emotions on the page were for a young teen at Luke's age. They scared him and set off the trigger.

Luke was never the same...

And Thalia and Annabeth never even saw it.

For a time he wrote about the good, about how much he cared about Annabeth, about his feelings... they were real, he didn't truly understand them but they were real and they showed...

But the reason he changed was the power of corruption.

This industry had the power to corrupt and take advantage of the weak minded.

Calypso Greaves label was one of those corrupt embodiments... they offered him the darkness that haunted his mind and took him as their prey... they refabricated it all, erased his recovery... they took him off his medication and let the bitterness in.

But the truth was, if Annabeth and Thalia had come to school, he never would have gotten hurt the way he did.

To this day, Annabeth had felt guilty about not bringing him along... and she would for the rest of her life, partially blame herself for this all.

She did love Luke Castellan... the sweet hearted guy who smiled effortlessly when you made him laugh, or the young man who didn't have a single ounce of rhythm in his bones but did hesitate to get down and have a shit tonne of fun when it mattered. The guy who didn't hesitate to pull a prank on Clarisse La Rue and risk death by insanity to complete that dare.

She smiled sadly... that was the person she remembered... not the person who... who destroyed everything to get back at her because of competition.

For the last few months, Annabeth really hadn't had any love for music itself anymore.

Since everything had happened, she had lost the spark that made her love music and the truth is, for a long time she had been considering not renewing her record deal...

It expires pretty soon... less than a year, a few months, she wasn't even sure anymore because she wasn't sure if it mattered anymore.

But she still had an obligation... she had to make one more album, write a whole album... the last one she had an obligatory amount of songs to write... plus one extra...

She had to have a minimum of thirteen songs to write... but her maximum was eighteen

The irony... eighteen... a few months ago, eighteen August... it was Percy's birthday...

She... she had written a message... but she never sent it because she knew he wanted nothing to do with her...

She looked at the journal.

She was at the end of the story... the end of an era.

It was the neatest bit of writing but it was so so simple, but above it was two photos that she recognized very clearly.

Both the past but one was more recent than the other...

Three people, two girls and boy... one with black hair and two with blonde...

Three best friends that shared a life time of memories but their future had one missing from the picture now...

* * *

 **Annabeth...**

 **If you are reading this, it means that I am gone.**

 **I know you won't miss me but I will miss you.**

 **I know I messed up a lot in my life and did some unforgivable things that harmed you and Thalia in the worst way possible and I am sorry that I was never able to tell you how sorry I am in person.**

 **I ruined your life and I truly regret doing that to you...**

 **I was messed up and it's not an excuse but I hope you and Thalia remember the person I was in these photos, not the person I became.**

 **Don't let what happened to me Annabeth happen to you.**

 **Don't let this business ruin the good and kind person you are.**

 **You're better and stronger and braver than I will ever be. Don't lose yourself because of the paparazzi and the hatred... don't let yourself be tainted like I was.**

 **Leave while you can... don't let yourself be taken hostage.**

 **Get out whilst you still can Annabeth.**

 **Remember how I was before everything... before I hurt the people I loved.**

 **I'll always love you Annabeth, you and Thals were my best friends... my family... I'm sorry for everything...** _ **I'm sorry...**_

* * *

Annabeth had a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked at the photos, pain in her eyes as she looked at the happy and carefree smile on the face of Luke castellan when they were teenagers.

She still remembered the smile on his face... the way he made her laugh and feel like she was floating on air. The way he made her smile and tease her about her crush on Mr. Shaw but he never knew that her crush had always been on Luke. She just used Mr. Shaw as an excuse to hide her crush on Luke when Thalia confronted her in front of Luke.

Annabeth had cared about Luke for a long time... and given everything... now that he was gone... she missed him, more than she thought she would.

She looked at her lap as her phone vibrated...

 _Dad calling..._

Annabeth sighed as she picked up her phone and answered the call with a soft and defeated, "Hey."

" _Annabeth... what's wrong?"_ He asked in a soft and genuinely concerned tone.

Annabeth smiled sadly. Her father was always so caring it made her want to cry all over again. all she did was sigh, "I'm stressed and conflicted dad..." She confessed softly to him as she reached up and shifted her beanie, her true secret hidden beneath her hat.

" _Annie... what's going on?"_ He asked her softly. He wouldn't stop until he knew she was one hundred percent okay.

She bit her lip as she confessed to him, "Dad, Luke died yesterday... at the hospital where the photos of me were taken... Hermes was there, crying because he had to take him off the machines dad... he was so broken and he gave me Luke's journal and... and I... I... he wrote me a message and now, I'm actually thinking about what he wrote..." She admitted to her father as she rubbed her arm.

" _Talk to me, Annabeth. What are you thinking about?"_ He asked her softly as there was a rustling in the background, making it seem like her dad was getting comfortable.

"Daddy... I... I don't know if I want to pursue music anymore..." She whispered into her phone as she scratched at the underside skin of her arm. She always did that when she was nervous.

" _Why baby girl?"_ Frederick Chase asked in confusion, _"Music is your heart and soul. It is your life, your everything."_

"I know dad... but for the last six months, I haven't touched an instrument or a music sheet or my notebook... I don't want to... I don't feel like I love it anymore, like it matter. You always said I got the magic in me which was always so corny... but ive lost that magic... and I don't think it's coming back." She confessed to him as she hung her head, "I stayed all these years because I love music... but I despise it. It killed Luke, drove him to try take his own life... the competition between the music labels manipulated a good person and ruined a family... publicity ruined the love... I wanted to protect him from this... part of me knew about this destruction and I lost him because I was trying to protect him..." She whispered in a pained voice.

For a long time she held in this guilt.

She never spoke about it because she knew she was wrong to lie to him, to manipulate him and make him believe she was someone else... it was selfish because she couldn't let him go. She never could find it in her to let him go like she should have.

She had always been a selfish person and she wanted to keep him because he was real, he was true. Percy Jackson was everything that was good in this world and she wanted to protect that good light... she wanted to bright it back to its beautiful brightness and shield it from the darkness... and her selfishness and dishonesty destroyed that light and she had to live with it.

" _Annabeth... you can't blame yourself for that."_ Her father pressed as Annabeth shook her head.

"I lied to him... he was a good man and so was Luke... it was my fault. I couldn't protect either of them and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks in an effortless stream. "I just want it to be over... I just want to leave and forget it all... I'm going to talk to Apollo and tell him I can't write this album, that I'll pay him whatever he needs for me to buy out the rest of my contract... I just want to leave dad." She whispered to him.

" _Annabeth... at the end of the day, this is your choice, your decision. I will not force you to stay or write but I am going to appeal to the little girl inside of you that loves music."_ He whispered softly to her, _"Annie, my little girl. I know how much music means to you. I know you are hurting and that you are overwhelmed but baby, listen to daddy. Don't make any rash decisions that you may come to regret in the future... finish the rest of the contract, write your album, use it to tell your final story and then decide if you wish to say good bye to this life. It is a hard world, I know baby how hard it is but don't rush. Give yourself time to consider what your heart wants, what you want."_ He told her softly.

"I don't know if I can daddy." She said as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

" _Please Annabeth... don't give up. I know you are stronger than this. Please Annabeth; promise me you will think about it."_ He whispered softly to her.

Annabeth sighed as she let out a shaky breath as she gripped the phone, "I... I will try." She promised... she had promised to try but she didn't believe it would be the outcome he wanted.

* * *

Apollo usually never spied on people but after everything that had happened, his concern for a certain blonde haired woman had grown. He was in his office, door shut and locked to prevent anyone from entering and seeing what he was doing.

He stared helplessly at the live feed from the camera he had put on the rood, watching with an aching sadness etched on his usually happy face. An aura of deeply burrowed concern and worry in the purest of forms surrounded him in an invisible blanket. He looked at the broken form of Annabeth Chase who had subjected herself to isolation and privacy that he felt he was invading on the roof.

Looking to the reality that was now, nothing had been the same in a long time.

The Heartthrobs were no more, and Jason had decided with a heavy heart to sign a solo artist contract with the record label but had yet to produce and release an album, let alone a single song. Apollo viewed Jason as a son and didn't have the heart to force Jason to meet his contractual obligations even though he was his boss. The young man who once just looked at the instruments with love looked at them with sadness and regret. He longed to pick one up but just didn't have the heart to do it.

It wouldn't be the same anymore.

He was obviously struggling to adjust to the life as a solo singer and it was understandable. When Jason came to Apollo Records, it was a hopeful dream that his band of friends would get a record deal but the Heartthrobs were way more than friends. When they walked in for their audition, they looked like a band of brothers... a family n everything but blood and now that family had been left in shambles and Jason's spirit had been killed as well as his love for music.

And then there was Annabeth who was just shattered. The soul that Apollo had seen in her that thrived and was driven towards her music was gone. It seemingly didn't exist anymore; she was broken in more ways than mind. Emotionally and mentally she was lost wounded deeply. Every time he caught her staring helplessly at the photo she had set as her screen saver on her phone - wishing for a dream that no longer existed because of a number of things – his heart broke a little more.

She was nothing but an empty shell of her once joyful, happy and bright former self that kept coming here but seemingly without a purpose... without any form of love towards the music she once played anymore. In her eyes he saw the burning question she had been debating for so long, since the day returned to Apollo Records after that day. He knew for some time she had been trying to find the answer to that question.

 _Is this what I want to do anymore?_

He'd today; accidently listened in on a very emotional conversation Annabeth was having with someone over the phone, possibly her father where she admitted that she was considering retiring from music and quitting it all together.

He knew it should be her decision to make but after not releasing the album that she had nearly completed, she has been in this trance like state that Apollo needed to break. As an artist, she was one of the best, he wasn't ready to lose her as a singer and a colleague and a friend. He knew how her mind worked. If she said good bye to music, it would kill her because it meant everything to her. Music was her. It saved her from a life of self loathing, seeking approval she would never get from a woman to absorbed in her career to notice her daughter and the hatred she would have felt towards herself for not trying instead of giving up like she would have had he not come across her.

She would be a totally different person if he hadn't met her that day.

Everything was affected her and he knew she needed a distraction and she needed a challenge to reinvigorate her deep love for her craft she once had. He knew what he was considering was a big risk but he didn't have much of a choice as he closed the live feed and searched through his emails for the very cryptic email he had received a couple of weeks ago from an artist he hadn't seen since the auditions he held many years ago.

He picked up his cell phone and typed the number that had been sent in the email and hit the dial key and waited anxiously, hoping he had made the right decision.

After a few rings the person he was hoping for picked up, _"Hello."_ A sweet melodic feminine voice spoke.

"Hello Miss Titan." Apollo greeted, his voice professional and calm as he leaned back into his seat and continued, "It's Apollo Solace of Apollo Records." He was the prime example of professionalism.

" _I was beginning to wonder if I would hear back from you sir. After all these years since I signed with your rival label, I didn't think you would contact me."_ That fact was true, he never thought he would ever contact her again but the situation had changed and with the email she had sent him, he wanted to hear exactly what she had to say.

"Well your email has gotten me curious. I was wondering if you would be willing to meet me so we could talk." Apollo asked in a calm tone, closing his eyes and praying that he was doing the right thing. He knew this woman well but with this email and the things said in it, he was more curious than a cat. "Unless you've decided against it and decided to stick with this gimmick Mistress Gee."

" _No, as I said in the email, I am looking to talk; unlike I did when we last met."_ The woman spoke softly. _"And sorry Apollo, it's not Greaves. It's Titan, Calypso Titan."_

"Forgive me Calypso. I've been watching the young sixteen year old girl I once knew wear a mask for years. I wasn't sure who you were anymore." He explained in a soft tone as he re-read through the email.

" _I do apologize... I have come to realise in these last few months since... since I made a very big mistake, just how wrong I was."_ She said with a soft tone. _"I am no perfect human being. I've made a lot of mistakes and I am looking to rectify those mistakes... starting with the wrong I've done to you and your family."_

Apollo leaned back in his seat and held the phone closer to his ear. "Do I have a guarantee on your termination from your label?" He asked in a plain, non-emotion filled tone.

" _You have my word... are there any conditions that you wish to broach now?"_ She asked him softly.

"In regards to your possible record deal... I have a condition... I need your help with something." He said as he gnawed at the inside of his cheek, hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

" _What can I help you with Mr. Solace?"_ She said in a soft tone that exuded curiosity and intrigue as she sounded like she was getting comfortable.

"Can you be in either tomorrow or the day after?" He inquired in a curious tone.

" _Yes."_ She said without any hesitation.

"Miss Titan, here is what I will need you to do, if you sign with my label." He said in a not so confident tone but a hopeful one that this would work.

 _Lord I hope I am doing the right thing..._ he thought in a hopeful tone as he explained his plan to Calypso.

* * *

 **Well, what an interesting turn of events, one that I am excited about. I hope you like this chapter. I am glad that I managed to get it done and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and many of you were wondering where Percy was, well that is where he was, and he is hurting. Let's patiently wait and see where this goes... and what is Apollo's plan. We'll have to wait and find out my dear Fictioneers. Love from me, and enjoy your freedom cause school, is getting a whole lot harder. Bye for now, hope to see you again soon.**

 **~Michaela~**


	5. Dear Agony

Chapter Four: Dear Agony

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

* * *

Added Songs **–** In Order of Appearance  
 _No songs have been added to this chapter._

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Well, guess who misplaced her notebook and wrote on the fly from what I remembered, ended up having major block but finally managed to finish the chapter. Me. note, this has heavy emotions and I hope you like it.**

* * *

Annabeth had honestly woken up with a little more clarity on the morning of Luke's funeral...

She honestly did not know if she would go to the funeral for her... what was she even supposed to call him? Her mind honestly had no idea what to refer to Luke was... maybe enigma was good enough because it was a mystery... her emotions were a mystery.

She should hate him... part of her did but how was she supposed to hate a sick man...

If anything, she felt guilty... that she didn't see the signs... that she didn't see something was wrong with him.

She was supposed to be his best friend...

 _And she didn't even see he was sick._

What kind of friend was she to him? Not a very good one because if she was... maybe she would have known he was sick? Maybe she would have been able to save him from himself if she was a better friend? Maybe she wouldn't have ruined his life if she had been there for him the way he had been there for her before everything fell apart...

She had sat in the constant silence of her music room all night. Her brain had been sifting through all her memories... all the times with Luke she shared... wondering where it started going wrong... remembering the good things like he had asked her too.

 _It was the least she could do._

She had stared at the photos in her hands... remembering the good times between these photos... the first and last... the beginning and end of a story.

She was at the last chapter of her story with the man known as Luke Castellan... she wished it didn't end in tragedy.

She could remember every word of encouragement he gave her, every moment he smiled at her genuinely... every moment she saw that genuine love in his eyes that was uncorrupted by the breaking part of his brain...

She had been thinking about what he wrote... about what she said to her father over the phone...

It was truly how she felt.

She was tired of kidding herself... her love for music was broken like her heart and soul...

A huge part of that had gone with Luke because she questioned herself as a person... it was messed up beyond measure. He ruined the greatest happiness of her life... and she was guilty about not being a good friend...

She laughed humorously as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Life was so unfair... it was bitter and cold... adulthood was more tragic than any kids movies where the beloved hero sacrificed them self for the greater good... life was awful.

Pain was real and unimaginable.

Tragedy was strong and true and blackened the world's reality.

The violence of the world caused bitter silence, no freedom of speak... that's what the music industry was... a social event. No one cared whose lives they ruined getting a photo or how they get a story... as long as it paid they did it without hesitation.

It made her truly understand an underlined reason why her mother had not wanted her to become a part of this industry... it was a fucking monster disguised... there was no freedom. She was trapped and locked away... she'd never be free of this... no matter how much she wanted to be.

She wasn't wearing her beanie... she wanted to be exposed to the room she called safe haven... _home._ She didn't feel safe anywhere else... wasn't that just tragic.

She couldn't help but see the tragedy, a life, albeit not always good... a life had been lost... and it was tragic...

She hadn't even heard the door open but when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Thalia looking at her with confused, sad blue irises that were tinted red... _She had been crying too... she had been mourning too..._

Annabeth chuckled a wet chuckle as tears rolled down her cheeks, "It's not fucking fair... it's not fucking fair." She said tearfully as she ran her fingers through her short strands of hair.

"Annabeth... when did you do this?" Thalia asked in confusion as she looked at Annabeth's hair and played with it as she took in her friend's appearance.

"After Percy... every time I looked at my hair, I see the lie... I see the black haired lie... I couldn't fucking take it..." She said tearfully, "I cut it myself... it's why I fucking wear my beanie... because I can't fix what I've broken..." She said with a head shake, "I fucking hate my life... I hate who I am... what I have done... keep losing people I fucking love... Luke... Percy... everyone." She said as Thalia pulled her friend close and rested her head against her shoulder.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Annabeth." Thalia whispered to her friend as she held her close...

In all honesty, Annabeth was a wreck and it could visibly be seen.

Nobody knew what this weight on her shoulders was like... no one knew exactly what Annabeth had been carrying with her... the self doubt, the torment, the pain and the immense self loathing that overwhelmed her...

She was doing the best she could... but it was breaking her so much more than anyone realised.

As Annabeth cried... the door opened and more people walked into the room to see what was going on... Apollo included and he was shattered by the sight before him.

In the years he had known Annabeth Chase... he'd seen a strong and confident woman, a woman of exuberant light and bright intelligence and uncountable faith and love and devotion for those who mattered to her.

This woman... was... she was _broken._

The world had broken one of the purest human beings... she was no saint. In this world, who was... but she was kind and compassionate and had done nothing but be a dutiful daughter and a genuine human being... she had done thing to deserve this.

Annabeth just cried... she had held it in for so long and it all came pouring out like a village being flooded by overflowing streams of tears that mother earth cried.

She could feel the eyes... the lingering presence buzzing around her like bees buzzing round the queen bee. She hated it... she couldn't take it and shoved Thalia away and ran out the room, tears running down her face.

She needed to escape... and she needed to say good bye to someone...

* * *

 _Later at the cemetery..._

It was a heart breaking scene really... a funeral... and only two people had come...

The father of the deceased... and the man who was to bury his son.

Hermes Castellan had never felt so alone in all his life... his wife was lost forever, never to come back to him... and his son, dead, having taken his own life due to the same illness his mother had fallen too.

It was a sadness he had never expected to feel.

As he listened to the man bless his son's soul, he stared at the coffin.

He blamed himself... he lost his son long before he got sick... he failed his son and that was a tragedy he would never be able to correct.

He did not know that in the distance was a figure sitting in a car... watching the scene as they listened to Hermes finally speak...

"My son... I'm sorry I failed you..." He said in a soft and mournful tone, one filled with regret as his son's coffin was lowered into the grave. "I wish I had been a better man, a better protector and a better father to you. You never deserved any of this... I have to suffer with my failure as your father for the rest of my life because I let you down. I wish I could have been there to protect you like I should have. I never loved you enough... I was never deserving of you but I will always love you for the rest of my life... I will never forget the moments you made me proud to be your father... I will always be proud to be your father." He whispered in a thick and heavy tone as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He was struggling... he was burying his son... his son who wasn't even thirty... he wasn't even in his late twenties yet... and he'd failed him... and soon... he knew he'd have to bury his wife next to his son in the hopes that they would finally be at peace.

"I will remember every moment you existed, all the good times you made me feel worthy enough to be your father... I will always love you Luke... and I'm so so so sorry that I couldn't save you from this... I should have never allowed my life to pull me from you... and I will always miss you." He whispered to his son as he picked up a handful of dirt and tossed it on his son's coffin. "I love you Luke."

He turned on his heel and walked away as a photo fell onto the ground as he walked away from his son and the last of his future.

The figure climbed out the car and walked towards the scene after all the dirt had been laid on the coffin... a book pressed to their chest and a bottle in hand.

Annabeth was on display to the world for the first time...

She had come out of her hole to see an old memory and an old friend off on his journey.

She raised the open bottle to her lips as the sun started its setting journey to welcome night with open arms.

She sat down in front of the grave, cheeks stained with dry tear streaks and red eyes that couldn't cry any more tears, even if they wanted to.

She chuckled as the drink sloshed and a bit spilt on her hand.

"Always was very un-coordinated wasn't I?" She said to no one in particular as she put the book on the ground and took a sip of the beverage of choice... bourbon...

It was Luke's favourite.

She still remembered.

Annabeth stared at the grave in the cold, bitter, never ending silence as the wind lashed at her bare skin. It was going to be a cold and went night as the clouds were creeping across the sky in a heavy gallop...

She wanted to be sick... so she would have a reason for feeling the way she did.

"I miss you..." She whispered sadly as she played with a piece of grass and pulled it out the ground, not caring about the uprooted earth she was sitting on. "Those unfinished conversations... we used to have still linger... the underlined messages you left... I never decoded them...maybe if I had... you'd still be here... and you wouldn't have taken my hopes... took my dreams and my life with you..."

A sip or two to try quell the bitterly remorseful ache inside her soul... it didn't work.

"I should hate you... I should spit on your grave... yet instead, I hate myself and myself alone." She said with a head shake. "It's seriously fucked up Castellan... you always had that power over me..." She said with a bit hiss. "It's not fair. I'm not supposed to feel this way... but I do because that is one thing about me I can't switch off... the love and dedication and loyalty I had for you... I fucking love you... always have... always will... and I hate that I couldn't... that I didn't help you or save you..."

She opened his notebook and looked at the pictures she had put inside it...

"All these years... and I never knew you were sick..." She whispered as he looked at the picture of him and her at their prom...

What had happened to those happy times?

"I... I'm sorry I failed you... that I let you down. I could have done more... but I did and my morality is fucked up because of you, you jackass!" She said as she threw the book at the grave as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I don't fucking know what to do! Because of you! You fucked everything up! How am I supposed to do anything!" She screamed at the grave in anger. "I fucking needed you... you abandoned me! You are punishing me by abandoning me! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FORGIVE MYSELF WHEN YOU ARE GONE?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FORGIVE YOU WHEN YOU ARE DEAD?! WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" She screamed as she threw the bottle at he grave.

The bottle shattered and glass sprayed all over... some cutting her skin but she didn't care as she reached into her hair and she gripped it and screamed out in pure agony and frustration.

Fresh, hot and angry tears of self destruction poured down her face as she sobbed into her knees.

Annabeth Chase had been broken...

She had been fighting to hold herself together, the badly done patch up job and jagged torn seams ripped wide open and ripped her soul apart... and it broke her.

* * *

She screamed and cried for hours...

Even after the rain started to pour...

She was shivering and frozen and just broken and she didn't know how to pick up the pieces and mend herself...

She didn't know if she could be fixed this time.

She didn't know if she even wanted to be fixed.

She just needed to get it all out...

She needed to break and break and break until she couldn't break anymore.

Her eyes found the images on the ground... the ink washing away like the ink of the pages of Luke's notebook... sometimes you needed to wash away your sins and heart aches to start afresh...

She would never be the same again... but maybe one day she could be better than the thing she was now...

She picked up the only other image that hadn't been totally ruined...

The three friends who would one day be together again...

She watched as the water washed away their faces...

To become somebody... you had to start as a nobody...

"Annabeth?" A soft voice whispered, catching Annabeth's attention as she looked up and saw Thalia with an umbrella.

"Thals? What are you doing here?" She asked softly, her lips blue and trembling, skin cold and clammy like her soul.

"I'm here to take you home." Thalia whispered as she took her leather jacket of and covered Annabeth's quaking frame with it, "He's gone Annie. He's in a better place. He's forgiven you... and eventually you need to forgive yourself..."

"How?" She asked softly.

"By living for him." Thalia said as she picked up the ruined pictures and book. "It's time to let him go." She whispered as she helped Annabeth to her feet.

Annabeth glanced at the grave one last time...

"I'm not ready too... I... I'm not ready too." She whispered as she looked at Thalia.

"You have too. He's what's holding you back. Let him go. Free him. Release him... let yourself be at peace... please... I lost one friend... I can't lose another..." Thalia pleaded with wet eyes.

"Thals... I'm broken... I'm not the same person I was six months ago... I... I don't know if I can do any of this... if I can write... do music... I don't want to do it anymore..." She whispered tearfully as she looked down.

"Annabeth, music is your life... are you really considering quitting it?" Thalia asked in soft confusion.

Annabeth turned her head and looked at the grave, "Look at what it's done to the world... Luke killed himself because of it... it tore friends... a family and relationships apart... I was so afraid of it I lied to Percy... my secret... my music... it ruined his life... I stare at my music books in disdain... with hate. I haven't picked up a guitar or opened my song book once since Percy found out... I just can't." She whispered as she knelt down in front of Luke's grave. "If I stay... it's gonna kill me... I... I have to leave before it destroys me." She whispered as she touched the grave stone. "Because of music... Luke is dead... I can never... I can never look at the same ever again..." She whispered to her friend as she pressed a kiss to the stone. "I'm going to hand in my notice... I'm quitting... and that's my choice."

"But you contract? You can't break it." Thalia said with a soft tone.

"If Apollo cares about me... he will let me leave but if I have to buy it out or go to court... I will." She said as she stood up as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Thalia stood in the rain in shock... she hadn't believed Apollo when he said he knew that Annabeth was considering leaving... but she heard it from Annabeth herself.

Thalia shook in anger as Annabeth turned round and looked at Thalia with remorse. "Please... understand Thals..."

"Shut up! You shut up!" Thalia demanded in anger as the tears rolled down her face, "After everything we've been through! You're fucking running away! I was right! You are a fucking coward! And... and I hate you!" She shouted in anger as she shoved Annabeth.

Annabeth felt her soul had been stabbed repeatedly with hot branding irons. "Thalia please..." She pleaded softly, feeling like she was breaking even more.

"We fucking gave up everything for you!" Thalia shouted as she shoved Annabeth when she came up too close. "LUKE AND I GAVE UP OUR DREAMS, OUR LIVES, EVERYTHING FOR YOU!" she screamed as she threw the book at Annabeth, not caring anymore, "LUKE WAS GOING TO BE AMAZING! HE GOT A FULL RIDE AT OXFORD! HE GAVE IT UP FOR YOU! I HAD A FULL RIDE THE TOP MUSIC SCHOOL IN THE COUNTRY! I GAVE IT UP FOR YOU! WE GAVE UP OUR DREAMS FOR YOU! YOU TOOK OUR LIVES FROM US... WE FUCKING GAVE THEM UP SO YOU COULD HAVE YOUR DREAM! AND NOW IT'S ALL BEEN FOR NOTHING! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Thalia screamed in broken sobs as she turned on her heel and started walking away.

"Thalia! Please! I'm sorry!"

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR SORRY! EVERYTHING IS RUINED... AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN ABOUT YOU! WHAT ABOUT ME OR LUKE, HUH?! IT WAS ALWAYS YOU AND NOW THE LAST SEVEN, NEARLY EIGHT YEARS OF MY LIFE HAVE BEEN WASTED ON SOMEONE UNWORTHY! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! I WISH IT WERE YOU IN THAT GRAVE!" Thalia screamed in harsh anger as she ran away from the scene.

Annabeth was stunned silent as she watched her friend leave...

She looked down at her feet as she felt her soul breaking...

She truly was alone...

No one loved her...

She was hated and abandoned...

No one cared anymore...

She sat back down and leaned against the tomb stone, not even registering how cold she was...

She didn't care anymore...

No one would care if she got sick or died...

She just stayed there, frozen and cold and broken, crying and breaking...

Until her eyes closed and she lost all sense of the world...

And hoped she never opened her eyes again...

* * *

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

Heavy eyes barely able to move and open as the sound of a heart monitor registering a heart beat.

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

Slow and steady was a beating heart as the eyes successfully opened and almost immediately shut at the bright light above her.

Annabeth felt like she was burning but frozen all at once...

She had no idea where she was...

She was positioned on her back... she was in a bed of sorts... there was a pillow behind her head.

"W.. wh... ere am... am I?" She whispered brokenly as she tried to open her eyes and adjust to the light.

The last thing she remembered was being drenched by the rain... in the cemetery... she closed her eyes and fell into the empty abyss.

"The hospital." A voice said. It was distorted and blurred. She had no idea who it was... even thought the face was blurred... she could see black hair...

"Who... who.. a...re you...?" She whispered in a broken, barely audible voice. She could barely talk but her vision was starting to clear...

Green... familiar green eyes are the first thing she recognised...

Next was the shaggy black hair... not the grown beard that was rough and outgrown.

She hadn't seen this man in six months...

"P... Percy...?" She whispered in registering shock as she saw the man's face in full, high definition clarity.

"Hello Annabeth."

* * *

 **Well well. I know it's been forever and i apologize. School and life in general are just murder and there isn't much I can do bout it. I also had writers block with this chapter but finally finished it. I make no promises on how long it will take me to get the next chapter done but I will try to get it done as soon as possible. Thank you for the patience. Love you.**

 **~Michaela~**


	6. Choices of Mine

Chapter Five: Choices of Mine

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

* * *

Added Songs **–** In Order of Appearance  
 _No songs added in this chapter._

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

 **So it's been a while but I've finally had some free time to write. With school and life, it's been pretty difficult to find time to write but I got this written for ya, and other things too. A sincerest apology for not posting sooner but I hope you like this chapter. Love you all. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

 _It had been a rough time for Percy..._

 _After crying his heart out on his father's shoulder, breaking down in a fit of tears and loneliness, he looked at himself in the mirror, an air of relief, as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he was embraced in the wondrous calm._

 _He held it all in, buried the monsters inside himself and let them consume him from the inside and they finally escaped... and they faded._

 _He was in a river of stillness, a never-ending calm that washed over him and for some time, washed away his troubles, even if it was only for a short time._

 _He took in his dishevelled, hobo like appearance. His matted shaggy hair, soulless green eyes that were dull and empty and his beard, outgrown and made him resemble a monster._

 _He did not recognize the man in the mirror..._

 _He had nowhere to go... to confide in and lean on to share the burden with. His dad didn't understand everything... he couldn't confide everything to his father._

 _There was one person he could confide in..._

 _He glanced out his window and took note of the time of day, or night he should say, and the rolling clouds that were coming in but it didn't bother him all that much._

 _He stepped into his shower and let the pain wash away, let the dirt on his skin be scrubbed away as he felt the water for a time, cleanse him of his self hatred and hurt. He hated himself for being a fool but for the first time, he was forgiving himself._

 _He couldn't have known that the person he was falling in love with was not who she said she was..._

 _He pushed the thought away as he washed everything away and stepped out the shower and neatly wrapped the towel around his frame as he headed to the bedroom to get dressed and looked at himself again in the mirror._

 _He still looked like a stranger to himself... but he could see a change in himself... the familiarity he had lost._

 _He would get his hair trimmed and cut the beard... he wanted to embrace who he was, a wiser version of the simple minded fool he was that fell in love with the first person he'd met that he connected with._

 _He didn't know if hed ever be with someone again... after her, but he hoped one day he would be able to open his heart to someone else and get a fresh chance..._

 _He didn't know if it would be here in New York..._

 _He was considering moving, or just travelling for a long time._

 _He needed to escape... forget this place._

 _One day he'd forgive his family... he hoped..._

 _And maybe one day he'd forgive her for breaking his heart and breaking him._

 _He put a shirt on, black and black jeans with a black hoodie and black cap, a sad thought crossing his mind as he realised he was Thalia's boyfriend Nico, adopting the black goth color, and it made him smile sadly._

 _He hadn't spoken to Nico in a long time... because of Thalia, but there was nothing he could do now..._

 _Except learn to try move on and forgive those who wronged him._

 _He went out the back way, avoiding the very few lingering stalkers that wanted to snap a photo of Annabeth Chase's secret boyfriend..._

 _he walked... just walked to the cemetery._

 _Other ran through the rain which started to pour and soak his clothes, not that it bothered him very much. He grew up loving water, and so he didn't mind it._

 _He walked with a small, barely visible smile as he thought about how long it had been since he stepped out his apartment..._

 _He took note of all the familiar things he saw each day that had changed..._

 _The Chinese restaurant was closed for reservations..._

 _The elder couple that had been married almost fifty years running the little shop he bought stuff from... the man wasn't there anymore... the woman was there with a young man that was hugging her, in her hand was an order of service for the funeral for the old man..._

 _Whenever Percy went in, the old man used to tell him to keep whatever he got that made him smile so brightly... cause that kind of smile was a one of a kind smile that only came when you found the one._

 _He would have to see her sometime and give her a hug... losing the one you love is never easy... especially if you had them for as long as that woman had her husband..._

 _He took note of new bar that opened and people flocked the drinking well to drown their sorrows in self pity._

 _He glanced in the alley and found that same old cat he always saw there, except it had kittens and it made him stop and look at them with sadness..._

 _That mother was skinny and sickly but was taking care of pretty healthy looking kittens..._

 _It made him miss his mom._

 _He hadn't spoken to her since the day he found out the truth... and that his mother knew about the lie._

 _He looked away and pulled out his phone and messaged the local shelter about the cat and her litter in a turned over dustbin._

 _He continued along and looked at the hospital not far from the cemetery and saw the quietness... no one had gotten hurt like he had been tonight so that was good._

 _He silently walked across the empty and quiet road and entered the cemetery and made his way over to Reyna's grave and sat down in front of it with a sad smile._

 _He felt ashamed that he hadn't come to see her in so long. It immediately made him apologize to her with a headshake._

" _Sorry I've been an asshole and haven't come to see you... but things have been... complicated... I wish I had a level head like you to deal with those situations Rey." He said with a soft and sad smile as he reached over and traced her name, "I miss you so very much Rey. Not a day has gone by and I haven't missed you... you were the best thing that ever happened to me... and I just... I wish you were here to help me figure this out... but I probably know what you'd say to me. You only have one mom, one cousin like Thals and Jason... don't let this pull you away when you fought so hard for them... but how can I do that given what they did..." He whispered as he looked down as the rain washed over his frame._

 _The silence was familiar... it had been every time he came to her grave, but he could always hear her voice in his mind. She was the wisest person he knew and he truly was grateful to have had her in his life._

" _I really wish you were here Rey, but I promise to try and make you proud Reyna." He said with a soft voice as he sat there and smiled a genuine smile for the time in a long time._

 _He sat there and enjoyed the rainy night, and the water that washed over his frame as he looked up to the sky and closed his eyes._

 _The sky knew his pain when it cried but for the first time, it was happy for him and helped him wash away some of the burdens he was carrying._

 _He stayed there for a while before he got up, feeling the nipping chill of the wind and water on his skin, and headed towards the other entrance since the other had been closed but froze when he looked at a newly buried person's grave but saw a body on the ground._

 _He called out to the person but go no response and headed towards the person but his eyes widened when he saw the frame laying on the ground._

 _He almost didn't recognise her with her short hair and her pale, blue, ghostlike skin._

 _Before him was Annabeth Chase, and she didn't look like she was alive._

 _He knelt down beside her, wincing when he saw the glass around her and touched her cold and clammy skin and hissed. She was ice, and his hand found her pulse point, and fuck did he freak out when he felt a slow, almost fading pulse. Her chest barely moving... she almost looked dead._

 _He shook her, her name leaving his lips in a panic when she didn't stir._

 _He didn't hesitate to scoop her up in his arms and run..._

 _He ran as quick as he could, not caring when a car screeched to a holt when he raced across the road to the hospital and called for help..._

* * *

 _Percy could have left when he dropped her off... but he found that he could not physically leave._

 _This woman may have lied to him but... but part of him still loved and cared for her, even if she was not who she was... but had done his research later on... they really weren't very different... Anna Olympia was Annabeth Chase and Annabeth Chase was Anna Olympia, the only difference was her hair, eyes and her job..._

 _It still didn't make her deceit any easier to deal with._

 _But he did not leave the hospital... not until he knew she was okay..._

* * *

Annabeth stared at Percy in shock and surprise...

She was stunned silent by his sudden appearance.

Over the last six months she had wondered what had happened to Percy as he had not been seen for a while... and yet here he was, present in her room, as real as the pain of her aching heart that was all but screaming as the events slowly registered in her silent stupor.

Her mouth was open, she was gasping for air, like a dying fish out of water, feeling as though she were naked in a glass case on display.

She was exposed for who she really was to the eye of the beholder.

Percy Jackson was seeing her for the first time as herself since that day... and he didn't look angry and heartbroken like he had that day her secret had been revealed...

His eyes shone with a barely palpable twilight of concern in his pale green eyes... noting the sparkle that had once been there was completely gone... the life in his eyes was gone.

"You're probably wondering where you are?" He said softly, breaking the silence that was so thick it could be disrupted by the sound of a tear drop landing on the ground.

Annabeth, still more silent than a mute nodded, still wondering where she was and how she had gotten here.

"I was in the cemetery by... by Reyna's grave..." Percy seemed like he almost couldn't believe he was speaking to her as if they were having a normal conversation, "It was raining and... and as I was leaving, I found you on the ground by... by Luke Castellan's grave. You were out cold. I... I thought you were dead." He whispered softly to her as he diverted his eyes so she couldn't keep staring into them.

She gulped as she bit her bottom lip and looked down and realised she was in a hospital bed, a needle in the back of her hand, a hospital gown around her frame as she rubbed her arm, the dull ache in her brain growing intensely, feeling like more and more nails were breaking through her skull and exploding a series of landmines in her brain that made her wince.

She was so lost in her own head that she didn't register Percy's voice as he spoke up, his eyes looking into her own that were distant and lost in their own reality as she swayed, the pain registering.

She felt dizzy, like she was going to be sick.

"I just... I'm sorry... I just couldn't take anything anymore... he killed himself and it was my fault... I'm a pathetic coward who everyone else wishes as dead and wished I was in that grave, not him..." She said as tears started rolling down her cheeks as the memories started coming back. "No one wants me anymore... no one wants me anymore..." She said as she started trembling.

She had that sensation of something crawling up her throat, making her cheeks bloated as she covered her mouth, eyes watering as she tried to force what was crawling up back down but there was no stopping it. It was forbidding her from winning the epic fight as she waved her free arm.

Within moments before she started being sick, a silver dish like thing was placed in front of her and she grabbed it and thrust it towards her face as she violently started being sick.

This was her body's way of de-toxing. She knew that, and it was because the alcohol she had consumed in her foolishness, having been blinded by heartache in its most deadly form. Loneliness doesn't always make the heart grow fonder, if anything, it makes it worse as they spend it's time missing someone they know doesn't miss them.

She was shocked as she felt a hand ghosting the bare skin that was exposed due to the back of her hospital gown not being done up, and the touch was so familiar...

 _It was Percy's hand._

She felt weak and vulnerable and exposed as he took care of her in that single moment, and made sure she was truly okay. She heard his soft and gentle voice, reassuring and kind, telling her that everything was going to be perfectly alright.

It felt like forever, like she was pouring her entire soul out in a single action, to the point that it was getting hard to breathe. Tears, agonizing tears poured down her face, her eyes burning from emotion and pain as she gasped and choked and tried to breathe, a whimper leaving her lips as she begged for relief.

As if by the grace of God himself, he was granted a reprieve as she fell back onto her bed and trembled violently, gasping and trembling as she tried to relax..

Through her blurred senses, she felt a hand encompass her hand and squeeze it as a cold cloth was dapped on her forehead. She could barely register what was being said, but she heard words, "...Be... right... It will... okay..." She heard Percy say as she groaned in pure and complete agony.

"Nothing will ever be alright..." She said as tears rolled down her cheek as she looked away, "I've lost everything... I lost my family. I've lost my friends... I lost you... and it was all my own fault." She said as she as she looked away so she didn't see how hard Percy's eyes turned.

"I may hate you for what you did to me Annabeth... you deceived me... you manipulated me and made me fall in love with someone who wasn't real..." He said with a firm look in his eye, "But that doesn't mean you aren't the same woman you made me believe you were." He said as his face softened, but not by much.

Annabeth looked at Percy with confusion in her eyes, "What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"I know you and Anna were both identical... you are the same person. If she overcame adversity, so can you." He said as he pulled his hand away and wiped her forehead in a soft and tender manner which was marred by the seriousness of his facial expression, "That woman taught me that strength within comes by forgiving yourself and realising your mistakes and the error of your ways. Since the day I learned about who you were, I wallowed in self pity and misery, which I learned I cannot do... I learned that time waits for no one and that you have to keep moving forward cause you miss out on living your life, with a fresh start." He said as he looked down. "I trusted you with my life, well I trusted Anna with my life. I knew her and to an extent, know you. Open your eyes and realise that you have to move on." He said as he stood up.

"Percy... I never meant to hurt you... I..."

"I'm not ready to talk about that... I don't know if I ever will be able to go back to that..." he said as he looked at her with regret. "I loved Anna... I still do... and I know how much the music industry can cause harm... but I know I will never truly understand or believe why you did what you did... but it is no excuse for lying to me for so long... you should have told me from the beginning, but you didn't and I don't understand why." He said softly.

Annabeth looked at him with regret in her eyes, "I didn't want to hurt you... I didn't want what this industry has done to people I care about, to hurt you the way it has me... I did it because I was selfish and wanted to make you happy... I know it's stupid but you were the first person to really understand me. I know I had Thalia, but you were the first and only person who understood what I carried inside myself... but I know I should have told you... and I am truly sorry." She said softly as she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

Percy looked at her with tear filled eyes, "I would have understood Annabeth... I would have understood... but you never gave me the chance too." He said as he wiped his eyes, "Your actions... has made me stop believing in love... after Anna, I will never love again because all it has done is break my soul..." he said as he scratched at his arm, "fucking hell Annabeth I fucking loved her, I loved you... but you never gave me a chance... and that is something I will never forgive. You should have just stood in the light and let me have seen who you were... that is all I ever wanted... was for it to be real."

"It was." Annabeth whispered softy as she looked down in shame.

"Was it ever really real?" He asked as he looked at her with a saddened look. "Were you the real you, or were you the story that was Anna Olympia?"

Annabeth looked down and remained silent as that question weighed heavily on her mind.

* * *

It was the early morning... and everything was still quiet... like it had been since Percy asked Annabeth the heaviest question she had ever heard. It was intense and a deep soul searching question... one that she didn't know if she had the answer to.

She couldn't sleep... she didn't want too...

Because every single thing Percy had said to her, made her think long and hard about everything.

She had honestly felt like a dead and lost soul, wandering aimlessly, trying to figure out what her purpose in life was... that certainly wasn't music anymore.

As much as it pained her... music never gave her the joy it once did anymore...

Which is why what she was going to do now was the hardest thing for her.

She called Thalia... a video chat.

She knew her friend probably would not answer but part of her hope as she would as she waited and the image appeared on the screen of her best friend, dressed for work, looking clearly unimpressed, her voice cold and empty, _"What do you want, Annabeth?"_

Annabeth's resolve was clear as she weakly held the phone up and looked at the screen, "I am a coward but I admit when I have made mistakes... and I made a mistake and I am sorry but you can't expect me to do something if there is no love in it anymore..." She said as she moved her hair out of her face with a sigh as she looked down, "I know now where I stand with everything now... with you... with Percy... with myself." She said a _s a tear rolled down her cheek._

" _Annabeth, where are you?"_ She asked with slight concern in her eyes.

"It won't matter if I tell you. You made where we stand very clear last night... and I respect your choice... but you have to respect mine now. I know now that I'm on my own so I will be leaving the hospital that Percy brought me to from the cemetery you left me in, and I will be walking out on my own two feet... because I know where I stand now." She said as she squeezed her phone.

Thalia's eyes were clearly wide and filled with disbelief and shock.

"I would have died from hypothermia in the cemetery if Percy hadn't been there and brought me here, and it wouldn't have mattered to you because I am a coward and nothing important anymore... which is why I am going to officially turn in my resignation and inform Apollo that I will no longer be a member of Apollo records and that as soon as that is finalised, I will be moving as far away as I possibly can so that no one will ever have to worry about me ever again. It's time for me to make a new start and it will be without music." She as she wiped her eyes with a shaky sigh.

" _No, Annabeth wait..."_

"I'm sorry Thalia but this is my decision and mine alone and my mind has never been clearer. This is what I want and no one can stop me changing my mind. Have Apollo call his negotiating lawyers and prepare to talk because I am done standing back." She said as she ended the call, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She had done it.

She had literally done the one thing she never thought she would do ever in her life.

Annabeth Chase... had quit music... and it would weigh on her mind for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **So so so so so sorry for the super, majorly long wait but here we are with the next chapter. My computer was down and I just got a new one and managed to finish this update. Life has just been long and rough and with exams coming up, having had much time to really write, but going away for four days helped me write this so I hope you like this chapter. See you all soon.**

 **~Michaela~**


	7. What A Surprise

Chapter Six: What A Surprise

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only ****own my fan made characters and of course  
** **the plot line.**

* * *

Added Songs **–** In Order of Appearance  
 _No Songs used in this chapter_

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

 **I'm back with a new chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

It was later that day that Annabeth was discharged from hospital, filled with reassurance that she was recovered as best as she could have been in the hospital.

But if she was being completely honest, no part of her was okay.

Last night… she wished she were dead… because she was completely alone in that moment. Her best friend had told her she wished Annabeth was dead…

It had left her more scared than anyone could ever truly comprehend.

Since meeting Percy a year ago, she was a completely different person than the one she knew she used to be.

She felt as though she had been blinded, more so, she was shielded from all the bad… until she opened her eyes for the first time in years and saw the world for what it truly was.

Full of chaos and anarchy and destruction.

It was a bitter and lonely an hateful place… all the brightness slowly dying because of the true meaning of what reality was, how the vicious cycle of real life actually moved until a person felt on the edge, drowning with absolutely no escape.

As she sat in the lobby of the hospital waiting for Charles to come pick her up, she was left to think deeply about many things.

She had made a decision last night.

She was quitting music…

She was going to attempt to buy out her contract so she could leave this life behind, but she didn't know where she was going to go from here. All she honestly knew was that she was going to sell her house and stay in seclusion in her apartment, away from prying eyes.

But there was things she needed to do, to make things right, after all she had to make sure everyone she worked with was okay.

She found out she was in the same hospital as Hazel and Frank.

Frank had gotten a hell of a fright when he found Annabeth in a hospital bed…

He sat with her and listened to her… talked to her and listened to her as she spoke, which was a reprieve since he was the first person to let her speak truly about everything.

He was a shoulder for her to lean on as she tried to figure out every complex and confusing step of her life, and he offered her some words of advice.

* * *

" _Annabeth, this in the end is your choice to make but if there is one thing I can say with certainty, it's that when once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return." Frank said with a warm smile on his face._

 _Annabeth chuckled, "Quoting Leonardo Da Vinci." She said with a smile on her face._

 _Frank chuckled, "I've been taking courses at a college, trying to find my footing and move on from music but it's hard when dedicated so many years of your life to your dream, only to have it all crumble around you." He said with a soft whisper and a saddened smile._

" _It also isn't easy when you have a kid to think about now too." She said softly as she bit her bottom lip._

 _Frank nodded, "She's so perfect though… so perfectly okay and beautiful… and she's mine and Hazel's." He said as he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't what the hell I'm supposed to do. They Hazel will wake up soon… and I haven't seen her since that day… I got to the apartment… and she was gone… and never came back… I didn't even get the chance to… fuck." He said as he groaned into his hands and dug the heels into his eyes in frustration._

 _Annabeth placed her hand on his knee in support. "It's okay Frank. You can talk to me." She said softly._

" _When I saw those pictures, I was so so so angry… I've never been so angry in my life… and I just… I needed to get it out, and then… when I was calmer… I went home, hoping she was there so I could talk to her… but everything was gone." He rubbed his face as he pulled his hands away from his face and revealed his red eyes, "In my anger I had broken the television and left the apartment in a mess… when I got back, it was cleaned up, there was a new television, better than the one I had, the house was tidy, all the photos were turned down so I couldn't see them… and her clothes were gone… and there was a note with an envelope with money in it." He said with a defeated sigh._

 _Annabeth looked softly at him as she placed her hand over his and gave a comforting squeeze._

" _She wrote something so simple._ _ **'I'm sorry, Frank. I am sorry I'm not good enough for you, and I'm sorry I lied to you. Here is all the money I owe you for everything you helped me get, rent included… and the money for everything else. I sold everything to pay it all back so you don't have to worry about anything… and I'm sorry I hurt you. I hope you'll be happier without me. Good bye Frank…'**_ _I checked the money… it was everything… she didn't want to be indebted to me… have no ties with me because I hurt her… and she didn't want to hurt me anymore… and I didn't know she was pregnant and now… now I am a dad with her… and I don't even know if we will ever get along…" he said with a thick and heavy voice._

" _Frank… we all do things we regret… I know I have done things I regret… big things… but the first step to moving forward to trying to be better, work things out and ask for forgiveness… in my case, I know I won't get that back… but I still can move forward instead of stalling in this life." She said softly. "Take your own advice. Steve Maraboli said, 'It is important that we forgive ourselves for making mistakes. We need to learn from our errors and move on.'" She squeezed his hand with a soft smile, "You have to forgive yourself first… and I know I have to do that too." She said softly._

* * *

It's always what Annabeth has needed to do.

These last six months, she had held every mistake over her head… and had never started forgiving herself…

Maybe now it was more impossible with everything that has happened…

She hated herself more than she ever had… and his is why she needed this fresh start…

Why she needed to move on from her past…

She had been discharged now, and had been given some fresh clothes by her nurse who was taking care of her, helping her through the flushing of her system and the alcohol poisoning.

She was just in a pair of shorts, a tank top and a hoodie. Her sneakers were okay and her beanie was on her head and she had put her nose ring back in.

She figured it was time to embrace her new identity.

She was no longer the golden hair, princess curls, blonde hair pop star, good girl she once was. She had surrendered that and became a new reinvented version of herself and she felt happy.

Her nose ring she got a couple of months ago, just for the hell of it. It felt good to have it and it suited this version of herself, and thankfully she still had her bag. She felt like a normal rebelling teenager. Next thing she was going to do was get a pink or blue… no not, blue, most probably pink or silver or purple streak in her hair.

Being in the music business, you have an identity that the company wants based on the music you make. Annabeth could truly see what Calypso's identity was for her company so maybe it was a façade, because Annabeth's who identity was a façade… this is who she really was. She did this because she wanted too, not because she was angry or in pain, but because she felt like it.

She was embracing the fucked up reality of the world, and it was freeing.

But she still had morals.

She wouldn't drink ever again.

She wouldn't smoke ever.

She wouldn't do drugs.

She wouldn't be the stereotype of the world's youth. She had a road of self-discovery to walk but she knew eventually she would find it all.

She was accepting her fate. That she was alone… that her own friend wished she was dead, and she was okay with. She'd learn to be alright with it after she fixed everything since everything was her fault according to Thalia.

She felt a presence near her and turned her head and saw the familiar face of Will Solace, son of Apollo Solace. He looked pleased to see her so he had obviously heard about Annabeth's incident.

"Hey Annie. How are you?" He asked with that infectious but blindingly bright smile as he sat down with her on the couch she was seated on.

"I'm okay Smiles. Looking as bright as ever." She said with a warm smile. She may have issues with Apollo that are up and coming but she was good friends with Will.

"Have every reason to be. I'm getting married in November." He beamed one of the brightest smiles on his face.

Annabeth's eyes widened with cartoon shock as she looked at the son of Apollo, "You're serious. You're getting married?!" She asked with a growing smile on her face.

Will nodded with a bobble head effect, "I proposed two months ago. Me and Bee are getting married." He said with a smile. "I honestly never expected to find the kind of love I did… but I am honestly so privileged to have met Bianca D'Angelo. She is the light of my life and her family is fantastic… and she and I wanted you to be the one to come and sing our wedding song." He said shyly.

Annabeth bit her bottom lip, the mention of Bianca D'Angelo rang alarm bells loud and clear in her brain… she knew who Bianca's cousin was… it was Percy… she didn't know if it was going to be a good idea. "I don't know if that's a good idea, given my history…"

Will sighed, "I know Annabeth… but Percy said he isn't going to come. He doesn't want to see Thalia or Jason or his mother and others or be involved with media stuff… Bianca's disappointed but she understands." He said softly, "I know you are quitting music," Annabeth shot him a quizzical look, "Frank told me when I passed by Hazel's room. Look, I know you are giving up on your dream… but before you do… please… write a song for our wedding… we both trust you."

"I am pretty sure that Bianca wants nothing to do with me." She said as she leaned back into the chair.

"Actually Annabeth, Bianca asked me to ask you. She wasn't involved, and she didn't know, but she could see how much you loved Percy and she wished things were different but she understands… please." He asked softly as he looked at her pleadingly. "You are the one person I know and trust with this… because your love for music, even if you say it has died, was the most real thing I have ever seen, just like your love for Percy and Luke. Your love and devotion to family, the people you love and your music is the purest thing in the world… please."

Annabeth sighed. She wanted to get away from music, get her fucking fresh start… and now she was considering not doing that…but he wanted her to write a song for their wedding, how the hell was she supposed to write a song about love when she didn't have anyone to love, or that still loved and cared for her other than her father.

Annabeth sighed, "I don't know will… I honestly don't know if I have it left in me to do it…" She said as she ran her hand through her short hair.

"Please Annabeth… please. I know you still have it in you… I'm not asking you to write a fucking musical or rediscover why you love music… I'm just asking you to please write one last song… please. Just think about it…" He said softly as he stood up and adjusted his coat. "Better get yourself ready. Thalia is walking." He said as he spotted the dark haired woman approaching them.

Annabeth looked up and saw Thalia coming towards her, her hands nervously rubbing against her jeaned leg, her lip pulled between her bottom lip as she kept her eyes to her feet.

Annabeth didn't even notice that Will had left her but sighed as she looked away from Thalia, bitterness bubbling inside. "Are you here to tell me just how much you hate me again, or finish the job and break me so badly that I actually do die like you wanted me too." She said with an even, unwavering tone as her expression remained neutral.

She noticed Thalia wince and it made her a bit smug with satisfaction, knowing just how much Thalia's words had hurt her.

"Annabeth… I… I know I fucked up. Hell, it's all I've done a lot lately, just like breaking promises." She said softly. "I promised not to hurt you… but I've been doing that for months… every call you made I ignored, every text saying sorry about Percy… I ignored… I ignored you, neglected you, blamed you for it all." She said as she let out a shaky sigh as Annabeth saw Thalia's wet red eyes. "I am stupid and selfish and a fucking idiot and I'm sorry. I was wrong to say what I said… I never wished you were dead… I wish it was me… because I blamed myself for what happened to Luke." She whispered as she sat down.

Annabeth turned her head and looked at Thalia with a confused look, "Why?" She asked softly.

Thalia sighed, "He might have been okay if I had not of taken you out that day at school… he wouldn't have gone home if we hadn't of gone that day without him… it was my idea and I forgot about him. You asked where he was and I said don't worry about him. It started a chain of events… and I in effect ruined two lives… his and yours." She said with a sigh, "The truth Annabeth, the coward is me, the one who deserves to be dead in Luke's place is me…" thalia said with a sigh. "I should have been the one in here last night… not you."

"Thalia, you hurt me but belittling yourself is not going to change what happened. We were the best of friends and then everything grew toxic… we aren't good for each other… you… no we, we let things get between us, and ruin us." She said as she rubbed her hands together, "I honestly feel responsible for everything. You said I ruined everyone's future because they gave up their dreams for mine. I am never going to live that down, and I know now that you hate me. You wouldn't have said if part of you didn't…" She said as she wiped her eyes. "I feel like you and I have switched… I'm the broken person, rebelling against the world, cutting my hair, getting a nose ring and dying my hair and trying to find my identity because after all this, I don't know who the fuck I am anymore." She said softly as a tear rolled down her cheeks.

"Annabeth…" Thalia said as she placed her hand over Annabeth who flinched and stood up and started pacing. "Annabeth, talk to me."

"Talk to you? Seriously. You want me to talk to you?" She said with a disbelieving look on her face. "You want me to talk to you? That's all I wanted to do! I wanted to talk to you! But you shut me out! You pushed me away!" Annabeth said as tears rolled down her cheeks and chuckled in amusement, "I fucking tried for six months to talk to you Thalia! Every! Single! Day! But I didn't exist because you wanted someone to blame! You wanted to blame someone for Luke, for Percy, for you! And yes, it is my fault and I wanted to beg for forgiveness but you didn't give a damn." She said with a head shake.

"Annabeth, I know that was wrong of me, but you pulled away from me too!" Thalia said as she stood up, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I didn't want to be told to fuck off! Or that you hate me!" She said with a head shake. "I wanted to feel like I had someone there… but I had no one. I lost everything! You! Luke! Percy! My love for music! My reason for life! I lost it all… and I needed reassurance from you that I still had a chance, that you were still here for me… but you weren't… and I am not going to ruin your life anymore." She said as she shook her head. "Maybe I am a coward for running, in your own words, but I am doing it to make every one's lives better."

"How will you leaving make everything better?!" Thalia said in frustration and anger.

"Because everyone gets to live out their dreams!" Annabeth shouted back. "I'm leaving so you can go to Julliard. I fucking called them and asked if they would consider you again! They want you! They are giving you a full scholarship!"

Thalia was completely stunned as she stared in shock at Annabeth. "W-wh-at?" She stuttered in surprise.

"I got you your dream opportunity… to go to Julliard…" Annabeth said as she looked at Thalia. "I am leaving so you can live out your dream… I am leaving because with me here, you will always resent me for not going to Julliard… if I am not here, you have nothing holding you back. They even agreed to work your school schedule to your work schedule… without me here, your work is reduced… and you get to live the dream I took away… and I almost died last night… so I know it's a sign, because if I stay, I'm going get killed by this all… I can't do it anymore… not when I am alone." She turned on her heel and started walking out the hospital.

"Annabeth! Wait!" Thalia shouted as she chased after Annabeth and grabbed her friend's arm when Annabeth ripped her arm free. "Annabeth please. Don't give this us. I will hate myself if you do this. Don't give up your dream because of me." She pleaded.

Annabeth looked at Thalia sadly as she looked at her shoes. "I've made my choice… I hate to do it… but I just can't keep losing everything because of it. This is what I was trying to protect Percy from… but in the end, it took him from me anyway." She said as she shook her head, "It is still my fault though, and I will never forgive myself for hurting him. I loved him more than this business and I wanted to protect him from this, from what happened to Luke… He deserved better than that…"

Thalia didn't say anything, instead staring at something behind Annabeth who immediately turned round stiffened when she saw Percy standing there with an unreadable expression on his face as he watched them.

"Percy…" Thalia said softly, almost in disbelief at her cousin's appearance. He was so different.

Percy gave a single, curt nod, "Thalia." He said as he looked at Annabeth with an unreadable expression, his emotions visible in his eyes as he looked at Annabeth.

"Hi…" She said nervously as she rubbed her arm as she looked at him nervously.

"Anna…beth…" He said, correcting himself as he rolled on his heels, "I… you texted me… it was by accident, asking me to give you a ride home…" He said as he ran his hand through his hair, "I… I know it was an accident, but I just had to see you were okay after I found you last night."

"Wait, you took Annabeth to the hospital?" Thalia asked in surprise.

"I was visiting Reyna's grave and found Annabeth passed out, looking as though she were dead… so yes, even with what happened, I took her to the hospital and stayed until she was awake and I knew she was okay because even though she was someone else, I still care about that person, because they are the same person." He said as he looked at Annabeth who was staring at him with a lost expression.

"I… I never thanked you for that." Annabeth said softly as she looked at his appearance. He was wearing jeans… and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt… she remembered Thalia telling her about that camp, Percy too.

"For what?" He said with a cautious and raised brow, wondering what the fuck he was doing talking to them.

"For saving me last night… I could have died, you could have left me there… but you didn't… so thank you. I owe you my life and many other things." She said softly as she rubbed her shoulder. "Thank you Percy." She said softly.

Percy sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I… I am here… I am not doing anything… how… how about I give you that ride home you didn't mean to ask for… and… and maybe we can talk." He said softly as he questioned his own common sense for even thinking of this absurd thing.

Annabeth bit her lip, "I… I don't want to impose. I can walk." She said softly as she rubbed her arm, "I… I don't expect anything Percy. I know I fucked up and I lied and hurt you, and I am not asking you to forgive me or anything… me texting you was an accident… and i… and I just…" She said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. If it isn't a huge trouble… I wouldn't mind a ride but I don't want to impose." She said softly, fighting off being hopeful because she knew things would never be worked out between them.

"I just… I think we need closure… for either of us to move on… I think we need to have a conversation and move on with this." He said softly as he rubbed his arm, "I think I am ready to hear you out… if… if you are willing to talk."

Annabeth nodded as she looked at Thalia who was looking at them sadly. "Percy, I just wanted to say sorry… for everything… I hope one day I can talk to you again… I'm sorry too Annabeth… for everything." She said softly as she walked away with her shoulders slumped and defeated.

Annabeth sighed as she rubbed her arm, "It wasn't her fault… she wanted to tell you… don't hate her for my mistake…"

Percy sighed and nodded, "I… I will talk to her and Jase… and my mom, I just think I need to hear everything from you… I deserve the truth, even if I don't believe it." He said softly.

Annabeth nodded, "Where would you prefer to go?" She asked softly.

Percy sighed, "Let's go to your place… it will be easier cause I'm still blocked by paparazzi." He said softly to her.

Annabeth nodded as she rubbed her arm and Percy ushered her towards his car.

This was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

 **So guys, I have come to realise that when it comes to writing with a plan, nothing ever is accurate and easy to write. So far, I've changed a lot of the original plan, mainly because I lost my original stuff, and the truth is, I hear what you guys are saying about it being Percy and Annabeth but don't worry, I've got a plan for it. It starts in the next chapter and I promise it will be worth while. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the developments thus far.**

 **Love you my dear fictioneers. Thanks for sticking this out with me.**

 **~Michaela~**


	8. Time to Talk the Talk

Chapter Seven: Time to Talk the Talk

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

* * *

Added Songs **–** In Order of Appearance  
 _Without You – For King & Country feat Courtney_

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Hey guys, so look who is back with a new chapter, so far so good but the reason I am doing it now is because my big exams are right around the corner, starting two days after my birthday to sometime in the middle of November so I wanted to give you this. It's not perfect but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Awkward…_ the feeling of finding one's self in a quiet, uncomfortable situation after past history which can range from an awkward kiss between friends, a drunken night that ended with two friends sleeping together… or in Annabeth's case, sitting in a car with Percy Jackson, the man she dressed as Anna Olympia to be with him, fall in love with him, and even slept with him… and hadn't seen in six months until last night…

Awkward wasn't even the right word to describe the air that surrounded them in this enclosed vehicle, one she had ridden in many times and shared laughs and kisses and even a little singing and making out in the back seat.

This place screamed memories… it was filled with memories and beautiful moments that she ruined…

She ruined it all by lying to him about her identity for six months…

And did she regret it… maybe… god she honestly did not know what she believed anymore.

It was the same with music.

She had said it… _I quit music_... a phrase that she never believed would be voice from her lips… but it was… and she felt lost now.

So many questions rumbled through her head as she thought about everything she had to do…

Her house was already on sale, hopefully it would be enough to buy out the rest of her contract…

She had to think about all of her assets… her instruments…

Would she keep them or donate them or leave them with Apollo Records…?

Would she stay here in New York or move back home… or move someone else and start from the beginning again?

Would she do work with her degree… or work for her mom?

She had so many questions and no answers… she honestly did not know what she was going to do, now that she quit music.

The biggest one of all, was what did she want to do with her life?

She was twenty-four now… and yet she was still spiralling here in this moment.

She was drowning and couldn't reach the shore and she just didn't know where to go with all of this.

She knew not where to go anymore and she was truly lost in the water of the turbulent ocean.

She was zoned out but still noticed the way Percy's hands occasionally gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, or how he like her gnawed on his bottom lip.

He felt the tension just as much as she did but given the history, there was no way of entering a conversation without getting an angry Percy Jackson…

She had so many questions to ask… but she didn't know how she was supposed to ask them…

So she just started with her tension breaker as they were stuck in a bit of traffic.

"Can I turn on the radio?" She asked in a shy and soft tone.

Percy glanced at her before he tipped his down in a curt, single nod before returning his eyes to the road.

Annabeth bit her bottom lip as she reached over and turned on the radio, turning up the volume as she settled into the car.

" _Wazzup ladies and gents. This is the chick that gets you to dedicate to the loved ones in your life and today, we are apart of a very controversial panel today on Superstar Songs of Today. The topic we will be discussing is the one that has been circulating for about six months and the song we are debating about is Begin Again by Annabeth Chase._ " Annabeth froze as Percy's shoulders significantly tensed at the mention of her name. _"Before y'all call, let's give it a listen shall we before we speak with our panellists."_

She bit her lip as she played with the hem of her shirt as the song started to play. She figured Percy would have switched it off already but he sat there, listening to the song and analyzing the words.

She wanted to speak up but left it as he listened to the music as it play, the intimate song that was just her and her guitar, talking about how her life had changed, and how it was all because she met Percy on a Wednesday in a café and watched it all begin again.

 _"Now, this song when it first came out, it touched us at the beauty of the song, but now it seems marred and tainted in controversy given the events of finding out that Annabeth was living a double life."_ The radio host explained as Annabeth breathed, _"Now, our panelists of special people. Right now, we have the owner of Apollo records, Apollo himself, fellow friend and colleague to Annabeth Chase, and cousin to Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace and Calypso Greeves. Interesting panel here but I'd like to first of all speak with Apollo himself. Apollo, tell me, what did you think of this song the first time you heard it?"_

Annabeth glanced at Percy who seemed deeply interested in this radio broadcast.

" _Well, when I first heard it, it reminded me of this young girl, age of sixteen that I met when she was waiting for the bus, and that is when I was getting my label off the ground… this is the girl I remembered from years ago. The soft, generous, passionate and emotion driven person who sung with her heart."_ Apollo said with a smile. _"She was just sitting in the booth, with her guitar in her hand and was just playing and singing… being so open and happy for the first time in a long time."_

" _Could you elaborate on that for us Apollo?"_ The D.J asked with a curious tone.

" _It's not my place to tell her story but she was hurt badly by someone who, tragically no longer with us, and it had been a year since he had hurt her, and for the first time, she looked… looked like herself and it was a breath of fresh air and a happy reminder for me."_ Annabeth sighed as she listened to her boss talk about her.

" _So Thalia, you have been friends with Annabeth for many many years… what was it like for you when you first heard this song?"_

" _Wow… um, I have to say I was genuinely happy to see my best friend happy… I knew it was because she had met someone… she said she had a date that night… it was a Friday… I called the next day and she was official with Percy… it never twigged until I saw them together when she was Anna, but the way she looked at him, you couldn't deny that from early on, she was madly and deeply in love with him… I am sure she still is now, even after everything that's happened."_ She said with a sniffle and a sigh.

" _For how long did you know about her being Anna?"_ The D.J asked softly.

" _A while… very early on, I knew, but I kept pushing her to tell him, and in the process, I hurt her badly, even now too… but I still love her and speak for her when I say she still loves my cousin and I still love him… but it was not my secret to tell him… it was hers, and maybe one day he can forgive me, but I know it will take a long time."_ Thalia said with a sigh, _"They loved each other and at the end of the day, all Annabeth wanted to do was protect him from the danger of this business… it killed a friend close to us… and it is hard, knowing that this may be the last song of love we here from Annabeth…"_

Annabeth had heard enough and switched the radio off and was squeezing her eyes shut tightly as a tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at the sky through the window.

"Is what they were saying true?" Percy's voice asked as it filled the silence in the car.

Annabeth could only nod, "I… I wanted to tell you, I was going to tell you the truth… I wanted to be the one to tell you… I was never going to let you go on believing that Anna is who I was… even though she and I were one in the same." She whispered as she wiped her eyes. "When I said my ex hurt me, I meant that… Luke… he was sick and was twisted and corrupt and he broke my heart and it nearly killed me… I don't know how I carried on for as long as I did… but it brought me to you in that coffee shop on a day that I just wanted to be the other me… the person I would have been if I hadn't of chosen music…" She whispered as she rubbed her arm.

She didn't dare turn her head and see the look on his face as she placed with her shirt hem.

She turned and looked at him to see him looking at her intensely as she bit her bottom lip and stared at him, seeing the intensity of his green eyes that were filled with so many complicated and erratic emotions she could barely discern what wasn't there in his eyes.

She took a moment to take in his appearance, the beauty of his features…

He looked like he had aged years, yet he still looked young and lost he looked at her.

He was confusing her, and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing for her.

"I… meeting you was a day that changed my life… you made me fall in love with music and believe in the power of my voice… you showed me a vision of strength so admirable that I couldn't help but fall in love with you before I told you the truth and part of me wanted to be Anna… permanently because she was normal… I liked being her, especially when I was with you…" She whispered as she looked at him as she rubbed her arm, "I was afraid of what you would say about me, about being someone I am not, playing a character and not being myself but that was me… Anna Olympia was Annabeth Chase… just with different coloured eyes and different hair… but was still madly in love with you…" She whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"Who is Annabeth Chase?" He asked simply as he looked at her with soft eyes but still confused emotions running rampant in his emotion fueled eyes.

"I… I don't know who I am anymore…" She admitted softly as she looked at him. "I am this lost girl who is torn about what she wants to do… after everything, I don't love the music anymore… I hate the identity I have… I don't know who I am supposed to be right now… I fucking told Thalia I was quitting music not just for me but for them because I took her and Luke's dreams from them… and I took everything from you…" She whispered as she had a tear roll down her cheek. "I am stupid and naive for not seeing what I had done… what I had stolen from people…"

"You didn't force any of us to choose… we all chose willingly…" he whispered as he looked at the road and drove a little, "I chose to love Anna… I chose to give her my heart… that was my choice and I am still figuring out my head… and my heart that keeps telling me that you are worth it, even if you lied to me… and my head is saying no, but I just… I don't fucking know." He whispered harshly as Annabeth looked at him. "I was free for the first time in six months after sitting and talking to Reyna at her grave… and… and then I found you near that grave and I just… i had a choice to save you or leave you and I chose you… I chose with my heart and because it was the right thing to do… and I don't regret it, no matter what you did." He said as he breathed out a shaky sigh.

His emotions were all over the place and he didn't know how to control them… every word she said, he believed… he fucking believed her but it still hurt… all of it still hurt… even though his heart clenched painfully and sung with praise when she said she loved him…

Annabeth was shocked and couldn't stop looking at him as though he were the only saving grace she had… and helped her believe that she could still keep her head above water and fight…

She was helpless… yet that went away when she realised that maybe there may be a chance, albeit slim and minuscule… and highly unlikely… but the fact that she was starting to believe again was opening her heart and soul…

She could feel that heart skipping beat of soul pour through her soul and it scared her… she didn't want a reprieve… she wanted people to be happy but she was still torn about her music… she was still scared of it… of what the industry would do to her…

"I'm scared… scared that if I give up music… I will lose who I am… because when I was Anna and Annabeth, just thinking about you made me love music more… if I lose music with you… I don't know who I am because I was me when I was with you…" She whispered as she looked at her hands that made music but deceived each time they put her wig and contacts in… and cut her hair… chipping away the remains of her already broken identity. "Can beauty come out of ashes?" She asked him as she looked at her hands.

Percy looked at her, he himself wondering if beauty could come out of ashes…

They were burned and broke, their bridge rubble and ash… but could beauty come out of their ashes…

Today would have been a year… a beautiful and heart warming year with a girl he loved… a girl whom he loved like no other and he didn't know what to do…

"It would have been a year today." She said as she looked into his eyes, "Six months of beauty… six months of pain to counteract with it… is there a platform for a fresh start?" She asked as she looked at him, clinging to mere shreds of hope in broken and ripped strands.

Percy didn't know what to say… silence was his only answer…

What did he want?

 _Her…_

Of course he wanted her, he loved her… but was their story worth trying to save…

He looked back on all the time they had shared as Anna and Percy… and now she was Annabeth… and she like him too, was helplessly lost and abandoned to this messed up world, both not sure of who they were now…

"I… I don't know Annabeth… I need… I need to think… to feel and decide what I want… if I can forgive you and give you another chance…" He whispered as he looked at her with a helpless look in his eyes.

Annabeth nodded, understanding completely. "I know I lied and hurt you Percy… and I will always hold it against myself for the rest of my life… but I love you and always will and if this is the end, I will never forget you…" She said as she reached up and cupped his cheek hesitantly, wincing when he flinched but leaned into her touch. "You are a wonderful human being Percy Jackson… and I am grateful that I got a chance to love you, and I am sorry I messed it up… but don't let my mistake hold you back… live and be free… and always remember that I do love you." She said as she bravely leaned in and brushed her lips against his…

She forgot what his kiss felt like… forgot about the fireworks that erupted and made her see something so beautiful…

And when he kissed her back, it made the world fill with clarity as they stood in the spotlight together, in their light they stood and just existed in a single moment that made her feel grateful she had one last chance to show him how she felt before it was all over.

She would remember this kiss, either as the kiss of a brand new start… or the final good bye to a beautiful dream that was ruined by her and her nightmare…

She pulled away, tears rolling down her face, fresh and warm as she looked at him, "I love you, and thank you for everything… if this isn't good bye… I'm still most probably gonna stick around for a while… so you'll know where to find me… but if this is good bye… then thank you Percy… for everything." She said as she pulled away and opened the car door and hopped out and closed the door, waving good bye to him as she said, "Thank you and happy anniversary." Before she turned on her heel and headed into the crowd, her beanie shifted and her eyes down…

And Percy watched as he watched her walk away, even as the car behind him hooted at him…

He had some things to think about… and he hoped he could just figure everything out.

* * *

Annabeth slipped into her apartment grateful that no one had recognized her, but then again, if anyone did, it didn't matter honestly.

But she was happy and safe in her apartment that she grew up in when she was going to school, and smiled as she looked around it…

She had not been here in months, at least not since the paparazzi camped outside the building, waiting to catch her in the act, but it was truly tragic that she hadn't come home in so long… and yet it was still comfort and security she had longed for… and it was hope for the future…

Maybe she was naive for being hopeful but it didn't matter because she was going to cling onto the sliver of hope to do what needed to be done. Not that it changed her indecisiveness and confusion on what the next step forward was going to be…

She sat down on her couch with her bag on the floor and her journal in hand… her only companion she was able to talk to without being hurt in return… yet this time she didn't feel like writing in this book…

She felt like writing in another book that must have been burning a hole in her bag by now.

She pulled out her song book and decided to take herself on a journey with it… it was something her dad gave her when she first fell in love with music… it had every song she wrote, both loved and hated… it told the story of her journey through music…

From every unfinished page to every page that had a line drawn haphazardly through the page in frustration…

From the ones that took years to write to the ones that flowed from the first line onto the page…

It told her story and her growth… but like her career, the book was coming to it's end… not many pages of the last chapter to finish before this chapter of her life and these last moments of her story came to an end…

She looked down at the pages left of her book, wondering if she was going to fill them with memories… or if she was going to fill them with the precursor to the next chapter of her musical journey…

All she knew is that she had lines and words to work with to build each story…

 _Moments…_

 _Head Above Water…_

 _Can beauty come out of ashes…_

 _Stand in the light and be seen as we are…_

She had no idea if any of them would fit together, or if any of them would even work… all she knew is that they meant something… and she was going to tell a story with them… if things worked out that way…

And so she sat, ignoring the world around her and just letting herself get lost in the words she wrote on each page.

Some came easy and some came hard… but they all came from one specific source in many ways…

Pain, love, heart ache, hope, courage… and so so many more but they all came from her muse…

Percy Jackson…

And she had a smile on her face as she wrote her tale… but had to stop when she got a message from Apollo.

* * *

 _ **Meeting at the board room at 4.30pm. Urgent announcement. Please be there.**_

 _ **Apollo**_

* * *

She sighed as she looked at it, hating the disrupt of her flow as she glared at her phone screen with annoyance and disdain. She didn't feel like going anywhere, in all honest truth, she would much rather be here at home than at the studio…

But she could tell by his message that this was important and even though she might be quitting music, she still decided it was important that she go. By now he must have known about what happened and about the fact that she was going to quit music.

So she sighed and stood up and went to her room and slipped her beanie off her head and looked at her appearance… she looked like a more badass version of the girl next door she used to be…

But if her life had been different, this is the girl she would have been. The confident yet uncertain woman who didn't know what she was going to do with her life but liked being wild and free and to live.

So she reached in her drawer and pulled out the thing she had wanted to do for years… the pink hair dye and she was debating about doing it… but then smiled…

She was going to embrace her identity, even if no one recognised her, and even if they did. She was happy the way she was and was tired of hiding. Percy had told her to stand in the light and she was going to be seen for who she was.

She was tired of living in the shadows of self-agony. People could talk all they wanted about her and what happened with Percy but they had no right to judge her it because they didn't know her or her reasons. She was a good person who made a mistake and she was tired of people hanging it over her head.

So she slipped her beanie on, picked up her bag and song book and walked right out the door and hailed a cab to take her to her salon and her hair stylist and she was embracing her identity.

* * *

She was ready and prepared as the same cab driver who had taken her to the salon drove and parked outside the front of Apollo records where paparazzi were still waiting for her to make an appearance.

"Thank you for the ride Drake. I appreciate it very much." She said as she paid him the money for the ride, giving him a smile as she did so.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Chase. Would it be alright if I asked to take a photo with you? I love your music and I love your new style and I want to help you embrace the new you." He said with a smile.

Annabeth smiled nodded. "Sure." She said as she climbed out the cab with him and stood in front of the building with a cab, taking her beanie off and showing her new hair as she wrapped an arm around his waist as he put it around her shoulder and took a photo with his phone and then she took one with hers. "Don't forget to tag me." She said as she watched him post the photo on his social media accounts with her name.

She happily liked it before proceeding to make her own post on all her social media accounts with a tag for him and a location.

* * *

 _ **Be the first of many to embrace your own true identity like I have. My new buddy embraces my new look and my new identity. This is me taking back the youth I never had and embracing a little fire within and the little rebel I could have been. This is me standing in the light and being seen as I am and it's thanks to a special person who helped me figure out what needed to be done to take control of my life, and I hope one day he will forgive me for my mistakes. #StandintheLight #Thisisme #Bewhoyouare**_

* * *

She heard people's phone alerts going insane all around her, and watched as every one of the paparazzi looked at their phones before frantically searching round as many eyes landed on her as she walked towards the door and immediately they were rushing towards the barricade built in front of the building as guards kept them away as she waved at them and entered the building.

She was bring forth a storm of change and she didn't care what anyone said as she walked through the building, all the employees eyes landing on her as she walked through the building to the elevator.

She entered it as people in their asked for photos and she happily obliged, embracing her identity as she rode to her floor.

When she got off the elevator, her floor was quite empty, most probably all the others had gone to the board room already and she smiled as she walked through the hallway but stopped when she heard someone singing.

She stopped and peaked through an open door as she watched Phoebe sit at a piano, Zoe seated next to her…

Annabeth hadn't seen them in a long time… she didn't know how their time had progressed, and how things were moving on but Zoe… she looked ill, very very ill.

Her skin was pale, she looked skinnier, more fragile… her hair was tucked underneath a beanie, but it didn't look like a lot…

Phoebe… she had tears in her eyes as she sung her song that seemed to be dedicated to Zoe… and as she listened to the closing moments of the song… she realised what was happening…

 _I don't want to live without you_ _  
_ _I'm not ready to live without you_ _  
_ _So let's dance a little, laugh a little, and hope a little more_ _  
_ _Yes, let's dance a little, laugh a little, and hope a little more_ _  
_ _'Cause I don't wanna live without you, without you_

 _I heard a voice from the other side singing,_ _  
_ _"Hold fast, love last"_ _  
_ _As winter turns into summertime singing,_ _  
_ _"Hold fast, love last"_ _  
_ _I heard a voice from the other side singing,_ _  
_ _"Hold fast, love last"_ _  
_ _As winter turns into summertime singing,_ _  
_ _"Hold fast"_

 _So let's dance a little, laugh a little, and hope a little more_ _  
_ _Yes, let's dance a little, laugh a little, and hope a little more_ _  
_ _'Cause I don't want to live without you_ _  
_ _No, I don't wanna live without you, without you_

As Phoebe looked at Zoe who had a teary smile on her face, tears rolled down Phoebe's cheeks, fresh and almost heart broken as she hugged Zoe. "I don't want you to go Zoe. I don't want you to die." She whispered tearfully as she held her friend.

"I know it's hard Phoebe but they tried everything… there is no reversing this…" She said as she pulled back and cupped Phoebe's cheeks in a gentle, almost loving manner. "I wish it didn't have to be this way but it is, and these last six months, of just being with you, writing and singing have been the best few months of my life, and when my time comes… I will have all these memories of you."

"But how can I be huntresses if you aren't there… I don't want you to die Zoe… I love you… I always have and always will. I don't want to be alone… I need you…" Phoebe said with a choked sob as she leaned her forehead against Zoe's who was crying too.

"I love you too Phoebe… I love you too and I don't want to leave you… I don't… I wanted more time with you… but I don't know how much time I have… but please… just love me and live with me." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed Phoebe…

Annabeth knew that it was time to give them privacy but her soul had been rocked…

Zoe, her friend was sick and… and dying… and she never knew…

That… that was a little overwhelming but so was the fact that the two who had been like sisters were a couple and loved each other… that was special…

It left her rather out of her thoughts as she mindlessly walked into the board room which went silent when she walked in.

Everyone was staring at her, taking in her changed appearance as she greeted everyone and went and stood in front of every, more so in front of Apollo, Artemis and Thalia who were looking at her.

Annabeth didn't know what to make of the entire situation. She watched Apollo with a curious yet confused eye, undecided about her take on all of this. This entire announcement and gathered meeting had been cryptic and she was growing more and more worried as Thalia, Artemis and Apollo examined all of them.

"I know you are all curious as to why we have gathered you all here." Apollo said calmly as he smiled. "I have been successful in bringing the hottest free agent artist that no one knew existed and a lot of things have been said about this artist and their character but that isn't the case at all." Apollo explained, a calm and excited expression on his face as he spoke… but there was a nervous tone to his voice.

"This artist was forced into what's known as a gimmick. It's a facade, an act that they thought would be the most successful but they made them be that person every single minute of the day." Artemis explained with a collected expression, revealing nothing. "Here at Apollo Records, we thrive in being ourselves so do not judge a book by its cover. This artist is not what the media and the world made her out to be." She said as subtly glanced at Annabeth before Apollo spoke once more.

"This woman will be participating under my request, in a duet with Annabeth," Annabeth raised an eyebrow, confused as she was already supposed to be doing a duet with Jason, "So without further ado, I'd like to introduce the newest member of Apollo Records." Annabeth looked over at Thalia who held a guilty expression on her face.

' _I'm sorry Annabeth.'_ She mouthed much to Annabeth's confusion but her question was certainly answered a few moments late.

The door opened and gasps erupted throughout the room as the person stepped out from behind the door and into the room. Annabeth's eyes grew wide, to the size of dinner plates when she recognized the person.

The woman who stepped through was dressed simply in a pair of old and torn ripped blue denim jeans with a very old pair of converse and a white t-shirt with KEEP CALM AND BE THE REAL THE YOU written on the front of her shirt. Her fawn hair the colour of dried wheat straw no longer held those different highlights that once lay within them. It was a single tone that suited her and the fringe was held back by what looked to be a black shoe lace tied into an Alice band.

Her almond shaped dark russet eyes were filled with this warmth, almost a deep sense of relief, and freedom which matched the peaceful smile on her face. Those eyes wandered and glanced at Annabeth, a sad smile but a curious and interested look appearing on her face as she spoke, "hello Annabeth. Long-time no see."

All Annabeth could do was stare at the woman before known by many names but only one came to mind because that is who she had met her as and that was at their audition years ago.

The newest member of Apollo Records was none other than Calypso Greaves.

* * *

 **So as you can see, it is long and there was a lot happening in this chapter this is where everything comes into fruition and it will be a fun ride I hope. I want to thank those who take their time to read this fic and soon we will have the ball rolling properly and I hope you all will enjoy it. Peace out my dear fictioneers, wish me luck for my exams and I will see you all again soon.**

 **~Michaela~**


	9. Mercy on Me

Chapter Eight: Mercy on Me

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
and the Heroes of Olympus Series, and I do not  
own the songs I put into this book either.  
I only own my fan made characters and of course  
the plot line.**

* * *

Added Songs **–** In Order of Appearance  
 _Mercy – Shawn Mendes  
In My Blood – Shawn Mendes_

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Well guys, after forever, here I am. Sorry for this but life is pretty hectic at the moment and I am at culinary school now so that's my main focus but I am gonna try update this as often as possible. I also just listened to the two songs above in succession and it just felt right for me so here you go.**

* * *

As others stood gathered outside the board room, trying their best to not peak around the corner as they heard a very loud and clear argument between Apollo and Annabeth Chase. The air was thick and awkward as Calypso leaned casually against the wall, feeling everyone looking at her when she wasn't looking.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY WANT ME TO WORK WITH HER OF ALL PEOPLE! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Annabeth yelled loudly, clearly upset and angry.

"I am not kidding you Annabeth. As your boss I am telling you, you will work with her and you will co-write a song with her." Apollo said firmly as Thalia glanced round the corner and watched as Annabeth laughed and shook her head.

"Don't pull the boss card on me Apollo." She said with a chuckle as she shook her head, "And here I thought maybe I should give this business one more go even though it ruined my life."

"The only one who ruined it was you when you didn't tell him the truth." Apollo bit back without thinking and Annabeth froze and stared at him with the most hurt look in her eyes as Apollo realized what he said and turned into a hurt father. "I am sorry..."

"You aren't sorry... if you didn't believe it you wouldn't have said it." She whispered as she shook her head and stepped away. "Everything bad about this business that my mom warned me about was true and so was everything she said about you. You don't care what happens to my emotional well being. Jason is miserable and lost two of his best friends, Hazel is in the hospital, Thalia gave up her dream of Julliard for me and Luke. Is. Dead because of this business..." She said with a frown as she shook her head, "Call you're lawyers, cause I am done. I am gonna buy out the rest of my contract no matter how fucking high you make it, and I am coming to get my stuff tomorrow." She said as she bumped his shoulder as she walked away from Apollo who called after Annabeth but she didn't stop, not even when Thalia tried to stop her.

Annabeth was on a mission as she walked directly to Calypso who stood up and stared Annabeth down. The silence was eerie, like snakes slithering into the room and suffocating everyone in the room as the two superstars stared each other down. For a moment it felt like they had switched places... like Calypso had taken the identity of Annabeth and Annabeth was becoming the bad ass woman everyone knew she was.

Annabeth smiled as Calypso looked at Annabeth with a soft expression, "I wanted to say I'm sorry about Luke... I never wanted any part of it... you're right about this world being toxic... save yourself before you almost lose who you are like I did for a long time." Calypso whispered as she looked at Annabeth who raised a brow and looked at Calypso like she had multiple heads. "The pink suits you." She whispered.

"And the good girl suits you..." Annabeth mumbled before she bit the inside of her cheek. "I hate what you did to both of them." She said as she looked at Calypso who bowed her head.

"Me too... I hope... I hope one day I can redeem myself in their eyes... and maybe yours one day." She whispered softly as she looked at Annabeth. "I want to make up for the past crimes I have committed. I don't care how long it takes, but I want to fix the wrongs I have done others and rebuild my image and fix people's views on who I am." Calypso said honestly to Annabeth as she looked at Annabeth, "I know it took me a long time but I thought what I was doing was need to get far in this business... I... I realized I was a really entitled little princess all my life with her nose turned out of joint all because of her fucked up family... and now the only person who ever gave a damn about me is sick..." She said as she looked at Annabeth with a sigh as she looked at Zoe. "No-one has to like me... but I hope one day you will believe me when I say I am a brand new version of who I want to be." She said with a smile as she offered her hand out to Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at Calypso with a stoic expression before she reached forward and took Calypso's hand in hers. "You got a lot of hard work to do for me to trust you ever... but I believe you Greaves... I believe you. I only give one second chance... I think I at least owe you a chance to prove yourself to me." Annabeth said as she turned her head and looked at Thalia who could not meet her eye. "He and I talked..." She whispered to Thalia with a sad smile. "If I'm gonna leave... I needed to make it right between him..."

"You can't leave Annabeth... this is your dream. Music was always your dream..." Thalia whispered as she looked at Annabeth, not failing to notice how everyone was staring wide eyed at Annabeth's admission.

Annabeth smiled sadly, "I got a new dream... him... there's a chance he will forgive me... I hope he does and if he does... then I won't subject him to this place... this industry." She said with a soft smile, "And if he doesn't, then I am gonna go home and live with my dad and then start from the beginning... and that doesn't make me a coward... it makes a good human because you all get to live your dreams out that I denied you." She said with a shrug as she smiled as she looked at Apollo who was looking at her with pleading eyes. "If you ever cared about me... you'll set me free." She said as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I considered it all... finishing my contractual obligation... doing one more album... doing a song for your son's wedding... but I don't think I can anymore... the pages I wrote of songs today feel like poison..."

Apollo shook his head, "Please Annabeth... I know I messed up. I know I've made mistakes that I can never remedy but please don't leave... don't leave because of my words... I will release you from your contract with no fuss, no lawyers, no fighting... just please... sing one more song... just for my son. He did nothing wrong to deserve your hate." Apollo whispered as he looked at Annabeth who had heavy almost tear filled eyes. "Will begged with me to ask you... because you're the only one who knows what hiding from the one you love is like..." he whispered as he sat down.

"What do you mean Apollo?" Annabeth asked with a confused tone as she looked at the man who seemed to just be a young man trying to find approval from his father.

"He never told Bianca that I was his father... he never told her his surname... for the entire duration of when they were dating through to their first 'I love you' to one another... he lied about his name about who his family was... she found out when I visited him as a surprise visit... she left and he said I needed to leave, and I tried to apologize but he just screamed at me that he hated me, said he wished he wasn't my son..." he whispered as he looked at his hands. "So I left... he didn't speak to me for almost a year... Bianca and him were rough and she had moved out and they were separated... Will blocked any form of communication with me and his mother called saying had change his surname and wanted to have no ties with me..." He whispered in a sad voice.

Annabeth looked at thalia who looked at her with the same look that Annabeth had in her eyes as she looked at Apollo who looks so young and vulnerable in that moment. Annabeth in that moment knew exactly what Apollo was feeling and was pretty sure that Thalia knew exactly what Apollo was going through since she and Annabeth were going through a similar thing.

"It broke my heart... but I wanted to make things right so I found Bianca and I went and I asked for just a few moments of her time..." he whispered as he rubbed his hands together, "I spoke with her, for a really long time and asked her to give Will a second chance cause Will really does love her and he is the best man for her." He said as he ran his hands over his face. "That day was the day I was involved in the car accident. It was right outside her house and she took me to the hospital... when I was coming in and out of consciousness, I could hear them talking, hear my own son crying because he was concerned about me because what if I had died... what would he have done if the last time he ever spoke to me was the day he said he hated me and wished I wasn't his father... what would he have done if I had died believing my son hated me..." He whispered with a thick voice as Annabeth sat down and listened to the man talk and put his heart and soul out in the open.

It made Annabeth think of what could have happened... what thalia would have felt if the last words Thalia said to her were those said that night in the cemetery... What Annabeth would have felt if Thalia died thinking that Annabeth didn't love her or care about her...

"When I woke up he was sleeping on the bed next to me, holding me. He had dry tear stains on his face and he was holding onto me for dear life... I just hugged him and said it was gonna be okay... and it was. Bianca had moved back in with him and they were better than okay, they were happy and my son changed his name back and we were whole... when he proposed to Bianca, the first person he said he wanted to sing their song for their wedding had to be you, because no one can communicate those feelings of strife and heartache and coming back from it like you can." He whispered as he looked up at Annabeth. "I ask for nothing else... just write my son the last song you will write and then you are free..." He whispered as he looked at Annabeth with heavy eyes. "That's all I ask." He whispered to her.

Annabeth sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair as she sighed. "I will think about it... I just need time." She whispered to him as she went and sat next to him and put her hand over his. "When is the wedding?" She asked him, realizing she didn't know the exact date.

"I know its not a lot of time but its November the 24th. I hope you do it, but not for me... for Will." He said as he stood up as he headed back to his office as he wiped his eyes and entered his office, leaving Annabeth sitting on the chair watching him as she sighed and looked at everyone look at her.

"Look guys... with everything that has happened... I am conflicted and torn but I just... I need to leave... I honestly don't know if I will come back to this industry... but for as long as I can remember, I lost out on stuff in life because I had to protect my image and in the end, people I loved got caught in the cross fire, killed and lives ruined... I don't expect anyone to like my choices but I need to do this for me... before this industry ruins everything I am." She whispered as she looked at them all. "You can all hate me but this place has been a true dream but it has so many downs... and because of me people's dreams were put on the backburner for mine and lives got ruined... Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Luke... Thalia... your lives were ruined cause of me and knowing that... I can't stay. It may seem cowardly but you deserve the chance to chance your dreams." She whispered as she looked at everyone.

"Annabeth... I know I have redeeming in your eyes to do but I know why you are doing it... I think it's brave... taking a risk on leaving your dream to find yourself again cause once you begin in this industry, you forget who you are without music." She whispered as she looked at Annabeth with a smile. "But if I may, I don't think any one of these people here regret joining you on your journey. Even if some communicated it, don't blame yourself for it... cause I think no matter the outcome, even if shit spiralled insanely, they would all still make the same choice." She said as Annabeth looked up at Thalia.

"Annabeth... I regret a lot but you know me... my emotions can get the best of me and I say shit that bites me back hard in the ass... but I wouldn't change my choice. I'd always follow you here than go to Julliard if I was given the chance to go back and to make that choice again... I'd always choose you." She whispered as she looked at Annabeth. "I know we have had a rough patch this last year... and I've made mistakes but I love you Annabeth... you're my family. I don't want to lose you." She whispered as she looked at Annabeth with honesty in her eyes as thalia came over to Annabeth and knelt down in front of her friend. "No matter what choice you make... I will always be here to support you and love you comfort you." She said as she squeezed Annabeth's hands and looked at her friend with deep emotion filled eyes.

Annabeth sniffled, realizing tears were falling down her face as she let out a weak sob as all the churning emotions filled her, "I'm so tired thals... I'm so tired..." She whimpered out as the sobs started getting louder and immediately Thalia hugged her friend as Annabeth sob and before she knew it, there was more than one person embracing her as her tears fell and she was embraced by the one thing she always knew she had but forgot were always going to be there because of everything that had ensnared her and broken her down...

 _ **Family...**_

She wasn't alone... she never was. She just needed be reminded that she wasn't alone. She knew that these people would always be her family and that no matter when she went in her life, she was going to be okay and that she was always going to have a family.

* * *

Percy had been situated in his bedroom for a long time, just laying in bed, thinking about a lot of things that had been on his mind after today, after seeing Annabeth today. He wasn't going to lie and say he was not confused because he was. He was more confused than he had ever realized he had expected to be.

He knew facing her and talking with the woman who had lied to him would clear some pain and it did... but it also left his feelings raw and exposed, especially when she kissed him...

Even though she had a different name, different identity, a different appearance, she was still the same woman that made his heart skip beats whilst racing just at the feeling of a single touch. That was all it took. A single touch and he was hooked in every way humanly possible because he knew... it was her. She still made him feel the same things he'd always felt from the very start when he met her.

He lay there, asking himself what he was going to actually do. Do about his feelings, about their situation... about everything? There was so much to consider now since he had listened and since he had felt everything she made him feel. His heart was clenching and his soul was intensely yearning once more... he was a man lost in the love for a woman he didn't know if he could fully ever forgive for lying to him...

It was late but the truth is he didn't know what he was going to do. Laying here in the dark, the moonlight shining into his room and illumination him as he glanced next to him, to the side she used to sleep... well the side she rolled from to find solace and comfort in his arms as she slept...

The first night... the day he found out the truth... he couldn't sleep because it was the first time in a long time he had slept alone cause they had practically been living together for a while... he still was not used to sleep on his own...

 _Knock knock knock_

The sound of knocking on his door brought him out of his head and made him sit up. Who could be here at this time of night? It was fairly late and many people were most definitely sleeping even if New York doesn't really sleep. He climbed out of his bed and made ran his hand through his hair.

He was gladly going to tell whoever it was that was here to fuck off so it's why he didn't even bother to put a shirt on. He made his way to the door, everything he wanted to say at the ready as he opened the door but froze when he saw who was outside. The last person he saw today was Annabeth... in his car but she was standing outside his door, looking different from the woman he last saw...

She looked nervous, playing with the strap of her shoulder bag as she bit her lip and sighed. "Hi Percy... i... I know I'm the last person you want to see but... but I just needed... I wanted to talk... a bit more to you... I felt that there as things I left unsaid that I need to get off my chest." She whispered to him as she looked at him with wide and expressive eyes that were red which meant she had been crying earlier.

Percy was a bit frozen as the memory of the day he found out the truth and he shook a little. He was terrified now, terrified of the possibility of facing his feelings of conflict that was ensnaring him in his mind. But he still let her in...

"Come in..." he whispered, realizing that thankfully the paparazzi was gone since they stopped trying to stalk him now since they were more focused on Annabeth's sudden appearance at the hospital. He moved out the way and let her in as she took off her beanie and Percy took in the added pink in her hair and the nose ring. "Can I get you anything?" He asked her with a nervous voice as he closed the door and locked it behind her.

She turned round and looked at him and bit her bottom lip, "Um... maybe just some water please..." She said as she put her bag down on the couch as she sat down, biting her bottom lip as she looked around. Percy admittedly was thankful he had cleaned this place up. The last thing he wanted was for her to see how much he had fallen apart...

"here you go." He said as he handed her a bottle of water and sat down next to her, but made sure the bag separated them.

"Thank you." She said as she took the water and opened it and took a sip, wetting her lips and calming her nerves. "I promise I won't bother you for too long... and I thank you for hearing me out and just letting me say this to you even though I don't deserve the right to speak." She said as she looked at Percy with heavy eyes. "These last few days have been... some of the hardest... especially facing you today... because I know I can't undo any of the damage I caused... but I still needed to tell you something." She whispered as she turned and face him.

Percy shifted and looked at her, giving her his attention because now she wondered what he was going to say to her now.

"Today I got told a story by someone who has really been a supporter for a long time... he made me realize that I need to find out who I truly am because... because I haven't been myself in a long time." She whispered as she looked at him with her hands shaking. "His story made me realize that if I were to die tomorrow... I don't want to have any regrets... that if this is the last time I would speak to a person I love or be with a person I love... I wanted to make sure that they know how I really felt." She said as she took a gulp of water and sighed. "Percy... being with you as Anna is something I don't regret... I regret lying to you about who I was but the truth is I was always me when I was with you." She whispered to him as she gulped.

He was listening to her words and realized he too could understand what she was saying... if she died tomorrow... what would he regret... not telling her he loved her, forgiving her... being with her... he would most probably regret it all... the six months of time he could have spent with her if he'd listened to her and given her a chance to explain and maybe had a chance to learn to forgive her...

"I... I know that there will probably never be anything else between us because I hurt you... badly." She whispered as she looked at him, "I just... I needed to tell you that I never expected to fall in love with someone I met in the coffee shop when I was walking around as Anna in my quest for a single day of normalcy... I never expected to form such a strong bond and a deep emotional connection with you... I never expected to find someone who made me feel the way you do... the way you still make me feel and I know I have no right to do this to you but... I need to know if you can think that you can forgive me... so that if something happens to me... then at least I can be at peace knowing there was a chance you wouldn't hate me." She whispered as she looked at him.

Percy was not sure what to do or say. He'd only just started fixing his head... figuring his head out... he had only just started to repair himself but he honestly didn't know what to do or say to her. "I... I don't know Annabeth..." he confessed to her as he looked at her. His eyes were filled with so much vulnerability.

"I know... I just hoped that at least I'd be at peace... that I'd have the strength to forgive myself for ruining the life of a good man that I didn't intend or sought out to hurt." She said as she wipe her tear rolling down her face as she sighed, "I'm sorry for bothering you. I am gonna go because I shouldn't have come. You probably wouldn't even care if I died... cause I'm not the woman you fell in love with." She said as she grabbed her bag and stood up and headed to the door and unlocked it with his key and opened it, but only partly because a hand pushed the door closed and she looked at Percy who had emotions burning in his eyes.

Annabeth turned round, her back pressed against the door as Percy's arms and body framed her as she looked at him as his hands clenched besides her shoulders. "Anna... Annabeth... you got a few things wrong." He said as he leaned his forehead against hers as he took a shaky breath, "I would care if you died... cause you are the woman I fell in love with Annabeth Chase... I fell in love with Anna Olympia... and that is who you are... and it fucking terrifies me." He said with a heavy and shaky breath. "Annabeth... I'm scared..."

"What are you scared of Percy?" She asked with a shaky breath and a gulp as she bit her bottom lip and looked at him with vulnerable and filled with so many churning emotions and a thin gloss of tears.

"Of the fact that even though you lied to me for six months... built this identity that I fell so helplessly in love with..." He whispered in a thick voice as he clenched his hands against the door as he let out a shaky breath, "I am scared of the fact that a large part of me knew Anna wasn't the real you... scared that I love you Annabeth Chase... my feelings aren't for Anna... they are for you and that scares me..." He whispered as he looked at her. "I poured my heart and soul to a person I knew... and its like they just easily moved on... like my heart knew it was falling in love with Annabeth Chase and not Anna Olympia." He said with a wet eyes as he shook.

Annabeth couldn't lie and say she didn't feel anything when he confessed his fears. Her biggest fear was that he wouldn't see her as one person but two and those feelings were just for Anna... but they were for her and she felt like everything was closing in on her. Percy loved her, Annabeth chase and it terrified him. It terrified her too because she didn't know what to do or say as she let out a shaky breath.

"Please have mercy on me, take it easy on my heart, even though you don't mean to hurt me, you keep tearing me apart... would you please have mercy on me..." He said with tear filled eyes and Annabeth's soul was struck to the cord. One of the many things that she had confessed to Percy was when she had a hard time expressing herself, getting stuff off her chest, she sang a song to communicate what she meant... and that's what he had just done and her heart clenched.

"Help me, it's like the walls are caving in, sometimes I feel like giving up, no medicine is strong enough. Someone help me, I'm crawling in my skin, sometimes I feel like giving up but I just can't... it isn't in my blood..." She sung softly as she looked at him with lost eyes, knowing what they were communicating.

If it seemed cliché to be in an almost musical style scene but it just fit the moment... the two of them so lost for words at everything that had transpired. Annabeth had hurt him and she was hurt too...

"It isn't in my blood..." Percy whispered to her, "I need somebody now, I need somebody now, someone to hold me up, I need somebody now..." He looked at her with heavy eyes with churning emotions as he leaned his forehead against hers, his hands finding purchase on her waist as he could feel her heart beating against his as he held his eyes closed, his heart racing as much as hers.

"I can be that somebody... if you give me the chance." She whispered as she reached up and cupped the back of his cheek with her one hand, her other pressed against his heart. "I am so sorry Percy for hurting you. I swear to you, I won't ever do it again... please... please don't make me forget every moment with you... please..." She pleaded. Annabeth didn't want this to be over. She didn't want their love story to disappear into nothingness. They had both suffered and she had paid for the crime she had committed against him... all she wanted was a chance to prove to him that she loved him and never meant to hurt him.

Percy looked so lost and uncertain, like he was drowning but the truth was for one single moment, he just wanted to forget it all... forget his pain, his heartache and the betrayal for just one single night... so instead of answering her, he leaned his head against hers and breathed deeply as he cupped her hands to his face as he looked at her, "I just wanna forget... for one night..." He whispered in a soft mumble as he leaned in and placed his lips on hers.

She let out a light gasp but in an instant, she was kissing him back and their lips were moving against each other in the softest most reverent kiss as their hearts beat against on another.

Annabeth felt her back pressed against the door as her hands ran up and down his chest, his bare chest and his hands worked at the shirt she was wearing it, pulling it up and off. For one night, they both just wanted to be what they once were...

Happy and loved...

And as Percy picked Annabeth up and carried her to his bedroom, he knew that he most definitely was in love with Annabeth because his feelings for Anna were exactly the same but not as strong anymore...

He loved her the way he always had from the moment he met her, and they together, for one night, forgot all the anguish and hurt that had been bestowed upon them because one tried to protect the other.

They didn't care what tomorrow would bring, they existed in the present and the now.

* * *

 **Sooooo yeah, I was torn about this chapter but I like the development it's gonna bring for my future lovely characters. Hope you enjoyed it guys. More to come soon, I promise, just finally getting my life a bit more under control.**

 **Culinary school dudes, no joke. XD hope you liked the chapter. I will see you all soon my lovely fictioneers.**

 **~Michaela~**


End file.
